Grand Chase: An Apocalyptic War
by Ghosthunter Slayer
Summary: The Chase, found themselves victorious against the epic battle against Kaze'Aze, will they be able to fight off the Forsaken or will the Exiled kill them and take over the world...
1. An Unexpected Group

**Welcome to My Story!**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own GC... cuz its like a made-up story!**

**My Characters (Made-up)**

**Ace Slayer**

** He is a time fighter trained from the almighty time wizard Gorz...**

** he used to be a jock at high school...(well actually a cool one). He can**

** manipulate time and space with the use of his twin blades, Luna**

**Kazuya **

** Born in a dragon cave, he dosen't remember any of his parents**

** or his life in the continent Derp, however he was nurtured by a sapphire **

** scaled dragon and trained by an emerald scale dragon to become Beast King**

** of the dragons.**

**Theon Shotstriker**

** This hotshot was known to be a rookie in the Derp Military Training**

** Facility. After graduating, he is now general and a special weapon was given**

** to him along with a legendary Void crystal... Now he holds a powerful rifle known**

** as V.O.I.D (okay i don't wat that means)**

**Jenelle Ria **

** She crushes on Ace Slayer everyday and she is a dancer similar to Amy**

** but not an ordinary dancer. She is the dancer of the Water known as the Water**

** Lily.**

**CLASSES (Made-up)**

**Ace Slayer**

** 1st Job: Time Traveller**

** 2nd Job: Knowledge Absorber**

** 3rd Job: Hypno-Striker**

** 4th job: Fighter (Time)**

** Weapon: Time clock, Book, Hypnosis, Luna**

**Kazuya**

** 1st Job: Dragon Boy**

** 2nd Job: Senshin**

** 3rd Job: Kourou**

** 4th Job: Beast King (Dragon)**

** Weapon: Dragon Claws, Sapphire Staff, Kourou Samurai Sword, Rapidz**

**Theon**

** 1st Job: Recruit**

** 2nd Job: Trooper**

** 3rd Job: Sarge**

** 4th Job: General**

** Weapon: Energy, Rifle, R.O.C.E.T, V.O.I.D**

**Jenelle**

** 1st Job: Dance Student**

** 2nd Job: Tap Dancer**

** 3rd Job: Michael Jackson Wannabe**

** 4th Job: Dancer (Water Lily)**

** Weapon: Pink Whip, Knife Shoe, Hat of Cloaking, Aquason**

**I'll think of other char... for now this one. ;)**

**Ch. I. An Unexpected Group?**

After the battle of Kaze'Aze and other villains... The Grand Chase met a new enemy called The Forsaken, an elite group of people wearing silver and white clothing and have powerful weapons that will wipe them out in 2 or 3 blows... but when back to Kanavan here is their story...

*Sigh*

"What's wrong Dio", Ryan said with disappointment.

"Oh... n-nothing", Dio said smiling sarcastically.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure"

"Alright" said Ryan as he was about to leave his room.

On the outside of Dio's room, Seighart had a letter from the Knight Master...

"Hey everybody! We just got mail"

"What is it?" said Amy

"It says that we must head to the newly discovered continents Derp and Lore"

"Derp?... Isn't that for dummies" said Elesis with discontent

"Its not literal Red!"

"Grrrr!" said Elesis with anger.

"Then whatever that is we'll all go" said Ronan with bravery

"Anything as long as our relationship doesen't end with death" said Elesis

"Alright then... Forward!" said Seighart shouting loudly in the air like a complete wacko

"Dio you coming?" Ryan said questioned

"Alright..." Dio said feeling bored

Dio's P.O.V

Darn, why do those Forsaken guys, Trent and Traver have to ambush us after our great victory against Kaze'Aze... *sigh* still we cant fight them if they have those giant weapons those look pretty strong.

I wonder if Derp and Lore are continents in which we could relax?

Nah forget it I'll just focus on the team.

End of Dio's P.O.V

After countless hours of walking to Derp, they rest at an inn in the continent of Derp... but they didn't know someone was watching them.

"Psst, isn't that Grand Chase?" a person in a black jacket said.

"Yeah they defeated Kaze'Aze." a person wearing a camo colored t-shirt said.

"Let's go meet them" a person in black armor said.

In another table...

"Attention Everyone!" Seighart said with happiness.

"Oh no..." Dio said as he felt embarassed.

"Cheers to the defeat of Kaze'Aze!"

"Cheers" says everybody in the inn.

"Hello..." a person in black armor interrupted their moment.

"Hello sir, who are you?" Ronan said.

**Well this was my first chapter and I'm gonna tell you people about who were those three people but if u figured it out don't tell them **

**cuz it will spoil the whole thing.**

**Next Chapter 2: The 3 (Mysterious Musketeers)**


	2. The 3 Mysterious Musketeers

**Hey guys, This is the 2nd Chapter of my fanfic. please give a good review or comment if u like it Enjoy!**

**Ch.2 The 3 (Mysterious) Musketeers**

Now let us continue this story...

"So you have asked... Ronan..." a person in black armor said grinning.

"How did you know my name?: Ronan said in fear.

"Are you a mind reader? Tell me who you are!" Ronan said with fear then anger

"Oh I guess you don't remember your friend in high school a jock? a person in black said

"A-Ace?" Ronan said

"Well you finally knew, anyway hi my name is Ace Slayer" Ace said

"These are my partners, Theon and Kazuya"

"Sup" Both Theon and Kazuya said.

"So where are you guys going" Kazuya said

"We're not gonna tell you" Elesis said.

"I don't know they are not like the Forsaken" Arme said as she touched Ace's forehead.

"The Forsaken here?" Ace said in shock.

"Y-yeah w-why?" Elesis stood there frozen.

"They are our enemies 3 years ago before Kounat was even destroyed" Ace explained

"Well they ambushed us and cut my precious trees" Ryan said as he was about to cry.

"WHAT?" Lire said when her face was red.

"Ahhh nothing"

"Oh and I thought I heard tree loving" Lire said being calm.

"Then let us go together" Ronan said as he put his hand out.

"Alright... buddy." Ace said.

As they went out the inn, they venture through the woods and hills to get through Lore... but a blockade was put by goblins.

"Attack!" a goblin said

"Everybody arm yourselves" Seighart said

"Let us handle this..." Ace said grinning.

"Ummmm... ok"

"Theon, Kazuya formation!" Ace said

As Ace stopped time towards the goblins that were doing jump attacks. Kazuya scratched them really hard like the rage of Seighart (yes each one), then Theon reached out his rifle, V.O.I.D, and shoots out magneta beams everywhere. Finally Ace finishes off with one big blow... After 17 minutes. The goblins said.

"Now take all the-"

The goblins died after talking.

"That was amazing so fast, so quick." Lass said being amazed.

"It took me 3 years to master this formation"

"One problem Ace your whole big blow disrupted the bridge we were suppose to go to Lore" Mari said

"Oh hehe sorry."

"However there is one way..."

"What is it?" said Elesis confused

"We are going to the Netherworld"

"The Netherworld?" said Arme

"The Netherworld is the home for all soultakers, demons, and beasts of any kind"

"That sounds scary." said Amy in fear

"Oh don't worry, I got ya" said Jin holding her head

"If anyone is ready say I"

"I" everybody said.

"Then let us proceed" Ace said worried.

**AN: So what do u think... I know its short but im still thinking of ideas...**

**so anyway still makin chapter...**


	3. The Netherworld

**Hey guys! This is another chapter of my GC Stories...**

**This is chapter 3... i know chapters 1 and 2 are short but i guarantee this is longer..**

**Ch. 3: Journey to Lore**

**As our heroes entered the portal, they saw blood-colored skies, burning red landscapes, ruby shards everywhere, corpses of the guilty and evil lie here as the gods say. This place has also skulls and monsters like fiends, demons, blademasters and soultakers. They all hissed at them and at the same time shocked to see humans and elves inside the Netherworld.**

"So Ace what kind of place is this" Mari said with curiousity.

"This is the Netherworld, home of the guilty-killers and sinful executers"

"Hmph! No wonder this place is full of fiends everywhere... They scare me" Amy said

**After 2 hrs of walking in the Netherworld... they stumble upon a broken ghost town full of soultakers...**

"I have a bad feeling about this" Dio says in a worried manner

"Yah! I mean lots of strangers that creeps me out" Arme said as she was frightened

"Trust me you ain't seen nothing yet..." Ace said with a little smirk

"Don't u have a map of this place?" Lass questioned.

"No" Ace said

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Ryan and Lass said.

"I have a friend that can get us out of here."

"Yeah he's name is Torn..." Kazuya said

"He is known as the best soultaker in history"

"..."

"Ryan? Is something wrong?" Lire asks.

"H-huh? What? Oh nothing..." Ryan replied sadly.

**Lire was concern for him and she dosen't know whats wrong with Ryan.**

**LIRE'S POV**

We were about to visit Ace's so-called friend but it was night already... I was always worried why Ryan was sad, angry and worried about the Netherworld come to think of it... Who is Torn? And when I was asleep... I saw a dark beast through the window... I went out to check it. It felt like it was hurt.

Hey there little guy, what's wrong I said being concern.

It just growled at me and ran off.

I ran back to my room in this creepy inn, and hide myself in a bunch of pillows and blankets, I was so afraid that I can't even find Ryan anywhere. Oh Ryan where are you.

END OF LIRE'S POV

**It was morning in the Netherworld, the group were already ready on their trip to visit Ace's so-called "friend". After hours of walking, they finally made it. Just as they were about to get through the door a soultaker told them this weird encantation: "Ura' Taka'l Bry; dead people ALive!" **

"Get out of here dude" Theon said angrily.

**The soultaker ran off.**

"Hey there Torn!" Ace said happily.

Torn sighs wearing a cloak.

"Something wrong"

"What are THEY doing here?" Torn said hissing.

"Look we just wanna get out" Elesis said ready to unsheath her weapon.

"Go through this portal and get the hell out of here!" Torn said enraged.

"Alright sheesh." Said Seighart

**They went through the portal, safely because they were too scared to even move a muscle. But at least reached Lore safely and without any bad karma.**

**TORN'S POV**

As I was sitting down in my office, I was too enraged like I was about to snap. Why did the "King" exiled us and seperated us from the humans. We made a deal... now I lost someone I cared for. My only friend...

But those humans, The Grand Chase, they came here with a battalion but they don't bother to attack... maybe just maybe they can get us all out of this prison before I snap.

I remember that since I was in Xenia...

Flashback in Torn's POV

_Torn, your people were told to kill and destroy the souls of the guilty during the festival. But you killed my son? This is monstrous! How merciless are your people?_

_B-but milord I-_

_No more of your useless excuses! You may be exiled immediately!_

_No! My people will never be tortured by your kind, you old and weak tyrant! I will not leave this place just because it was an acci-_

_Enough! Your lies will never cover up my son's death you insignificant beasts! You also disrespected me as your king and you as a _

_bodyguard! From this day forth you will be sent to your homeland the Netherworld. And everybody will call all of you freaks!_

_No! Since we are not your bodyguards you shut up! Me and my people have been called weirdos, freaks, mutants, beasts, monsters... we cannot stand it anymore! We ask forgivenees from you, and what did YOU give us? Crap nothing but CRAP! Orders everything! You maybe are the evil one if I would've soultake you right now my people would rejoice to your death. You son of a-_

_Silence! You are hereby exiled from this day forth! Your friend doesen't need you anymore... she now serves me as my assistant and now she dosen't like you. She thinks you are a freak! Just like my people said and she told me you and her are finally seperated how about that huh!_

My eyes widened...

_S-she dosen't want me here? Lies!_

_Oh yes it is real she told me personally... now leave!_

_Y-yes milord... I will go..._

_Leave! Before I execute you!_

_End of Flashback_

Stupid king...

Here is water sir, a soultaker came to me.

Thank you. I replied

Please don't get enraged... we all will find a new life here in this continent.

I guess...

Great! Go to sleep sir, we got a big day ahead of us!

Carry on... I'll sleep when I want too.

I took the picture of Maya, my only friend.

And sighed

Does she really hate me?

END OF TORN'S POV

**Back to where we first left off... The Grand Chase found themselves to the continent of Lore.**

"Yay! were here!" Amy said cheerfully

"And after hours of staying in the Netherworld... finally" Jin said in a cool accent.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked

"We are going into the overlook. I have a..."

"A what?" Elesis said with an evil smirk.

"girlfriend..." Ace said when blushing

"Wow! thats cute." Ley says sarcastically.

"C'mon we're burning daylight" Kazuya said in a cheerful tone.

**At the overlook...**

"Hey Jen?" Ace said

"Hi Acey!" Jenelle said happily

"Acey?" Arme said

"What? It's a nickname..." Ace said

"Duh..." Arme said

"So Jen how you been?"

"Fine I guess..."

"How's about you join us?"

"Yeah I would like that..." Jenelle said with a cute smile.

"Hey... Why is my sis Maya here?"

"She misses someone named Torn"

"Wait isn't he the guy from the Netherworld?" Ryan asked

"Yes! How did you know that?" Maya said surprised

"Well, your friend Ace opened up a portal to make a shortcut here." Lire said.

"Oh right!" Jenelle said in a clumsy way.

"We want to know more info about the Forsaken... Do you know them?" Dio said seriously

"Ah yes, The Forsaken... come sit I'll tell you the story about them."

"Uhm... Okay?" Elesis said in a confused manner.

"Want to join us Maya?" Jenelle said

"... No" Maya said in a sad way.

"Oh okay"

"So here is the story..."

**Jenelle's Story**

**You see years ago, a group called the AI appeared... I believe that was 245 years ago... Anyway the group known as AI are an elite force to stop evil from happening, our master is named Trokz, the leader of the AI group... Apparently we have at least 10 groups. We have been stopping evil for 10 years. But there were traitors... like Trever and Trent they are also members of AI... Well actually former. He gathered up dangerous members of the group named Forsaken. Here are their names:**

**Trent Isuko, the Banzai Spearman**

**Trever Isuko, the Bombs Expert**

**Remy Treeplant, the Woodland Samurai**

**Greg Jockstone, the Red Brawler**

**Turo Garr, the Diety Hunter**

**and still counting... Luckily these only came in my mind... Thats why Master Trokz sent us here to stop the Forsaken from destroying everything especially our loved ones.**

**End of Jenelle's Story**

"Treeplant?" Ryan questioned Jenelle

"I don't know its usually funny...Hehe" Jenelle said happily

"Why did they ambush us and not you?" Zero questioned

"Thats because you are Grand Chase, the famous group that defeated Kaze'Aze" Theon said

"Not to mention, you defeated Ashtaroth and Thanatos as well" Kazuya said

"Thats why..." Ace said

"Thats why what?" Ronan said

"We will be honored to join your group mighty Grand Chase." Ace said

"Finally, at least someone respects us." Lass said

"We need to stay here for a while..." Jenelle said

"What? why?" Elesis said angrily

"Maya is so depressed right now... we need to keep her company until she's over it."

"You do have a point... OK" Lire said happily

**I think thats it but some of the characters here are made-up.**

**So... you don't even no the recent charcters I just made-up in this chapter**

**So uhm... Im makin Chapter 4: I'll give you the info there except for the Forsaken cuz they were told by one of my fanfic chars. hehe**


	4. Vacation of Grand Chase

**Hey everybody! I made this already so here is the info on these 2 rascals**

**Check em out**

**Charcter Info:**

**Torn Soulfiend:**

** He is the leader of the soultakers... at a young age, (say 4?) **

** he never lived in the Netherworld. But his favorite treat fell on the **

** train tracks which he barely got with his right hand, but it was too**

** late his right hand was chopped off by a heavy train carrying iron**

** to Bermesiah, although he and his family are rich there are no extra**

** hands inside the infirmary but his mentor and friend donated a hand**

** (demonic) which could talk. The mentor's name is Dax a brother of**

** Miltonius (which HE is still alive somewhere in the Netherworld) and**

** the hand's name is Demonus. Months passed and his parents died through**

** the collapse of their humble home. He then was taken care of by Dax.**

** He has a friend named Maya Slayer, which the both of them were destined**

** to hold 2 orbs each. He chose the 2 orbs of the fiends Guilt and Sealing Nova.**

**Maya Slayer**

** She is the brother of the Time Fighter Ace Slayer, apparently she's a **

** minor in time and history. So she studied healing and living things. She met**

** Torn in a manner in which he was drawing the landscape of Bermesiah. She**

** found out he had no friends before, but she agreed to be true friends with him**

** (even though she is friends with bad people like jocks and popular kids) she**

** donated her metal pen which she made out of iron and smelted silver and gave**

** it to him. She was also chosen to choose 2 orbs. But she chose an opposite side **

** of Torn's orbs. the 2 orbs of the highlanders, namely Innocence and Freedom.**

**Job/Classes**

** Torn Soulfiend**

** 1st Job: Claw Slasher**

** 2nd Job: Guilt Ripper**

** 3rd Job: Lich**

** 4th Job: The Soul Taker (Exiled)**

** Weapons: Demonus, Demonus (Blood), Demonus (Ice), Demonus (Soul)**

** Maya Slayer**

** 1st Job: Healer**

** 2nd Job: Acolyte (Freedom)**

** 3rd Job: Guardian (Heavens)**

** 4th Job: Martial Ki-Wielder (a kind of healer) (Holy Light)**

** Weapons: Staff (Innocence Orb), Entrusted Staff, Sword of Omnidance (Freedom Orb), Solar (Freedom and Innocence Orb)**

**Now back to where we left off...**

**Ch. 4: Vacation of Grand Chase**

**Our story ends up in the vacation of Grand Chase... due to Maya's depression they can't leave Lore yet. So they will wait until she is over it. So the Gc are spending time in the beach for a relaxing time. And man its sooooo HOT!**

"Amy?" Elesis said

"Yes, Elesis hehehe" Amy said happily

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Oh c'mon it looks good on ya, Amy and I bought it just for you" Jin said happily

"Well I don't like it... OK maybe I do but just for this day only." Elesis said furiously

"Hehe" Jin and Amy said

**As Elesis got out of the dressing room she wears a cute white bikini with heart-shaped printings.**

"Wow! Elesis nice swimsuit... Is it valentines hahahaha" Arme said laughing

"Shut up! Arme"

"Hey everybody!"

**Elesis was stunned with Ronan's Body...**

_"Wow he's buff and hot."_ Elesis thought

"Hmmm? Hey Elesis!" Ronan said while waving

"Uhh Uhh..." Elesis said nervously

"What's wrong Red?... cat got your tongue" Sieghart said happily

"Yeah brave hero." Lass said sarcastically

"H-hi Ronan!" Elesis screamed loudly in a cute way

"I can't believe my ears..." Ryan said

"Aha, so you do like Ronan." Lass said

"What No! Get out of here." Elesis said blushing

"Whatever you say..." Sieghart said sarcastically

"Hey Elesis why are you all red?" Ronan said

"None of your business"

"Okay"

"Ronan wait!"

"What is it"

"I forgot to give this to you while you were in Derp"

"My Family Ring... You found it! Thank you!"

"Your welcome Ronan!... But I can't swim..."

"Hahaha! Its okay I'll teach you."

"You will!... Thank you Ronan"

**Elesis gave a tight hug to Ronan.**

"Aww, isn't that cute" Kazuya said

"None of your business Kazuya" Elesis said angrily

"Okay okay"

**After hours of relaxing in the beach they go back to the overlook...**

"Good night everybody" Jenelle said nicely

"Good Night!" said everyone

**LIRE'S POV**

**It was night again and finally I was asleep... and I heard another noise. Plus its that same beast... I woke up with Lass and Ronan to check in the kitchen. We found a dark beast and it seemed angry at us. We were about to run but its not running... its strange for a beast like that could he be Ryan? When I get close to the beast I touch its wild fur I sensed it was Ryan. But why was he a beast? I was very curious with Lass and Ronan.**

**End of Lire's POV**

**MAYA'S POV**

***sigh* If only I could be over it by now... It's very rude to stay inside someone's house for a month! But I could'nt I can't just let my only friend go. I mean yeah I have lots of friends and I am honored to be with them. But they were too mean to people in our class. Until I met him I feel good in him. After we were chosen to choose the 2 orbs, we were seperated to go to destined places for 1 week. After that week ended I came to see Torn at Xenia but the King told me he left forever. I just can't hold my tears any longer. I mean I have been crying every night.**

**If only I never chose those orbs... I would see him again a lot. We would hang out in places we never been before. But I never had this feeling in my life. We are friends. But this feeling... It comes during a fast heartbeat and happiness with someone you cared about... Is this... love?**

**Anyway I wish I could get out of this house and find him. But I'm still depressed. I know even when I sleep those orbs take care of me like they are my parents.**

**Where are you?**

**End of Maya's POV**

**After that...**

"Hey Maya are you over it?" Jenelle said kindly

"..."

"Just get out of the room we'll talk to her" said the orb of Freedom

"Alright because the Grand Chase are waiting to leave and go back to Bermesiah"

"Alright I'll go" Maya said

"With us?"

"Yeah"

"Hey guys!" Jenelle said

"What?" Mari asked

"Maya is coming with us!"

"Well thats a fine statement" Dio said

"Welcome aboard Maya!" Seighart said

"Thanks" Maya said as she smiled

"Yay! Maya's over it!" Jenelle said

"I'm afraid your not leaving Lore yet..." A guy in white said with an evil grin.

"Not Again" Said Zero

"Grand Chase READY!" Elesis said

"Forsaken... Attack!" Trent said

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Stun Bomb" Trever said

Luckily, Elesis jumped out of the way...

"Mega Strike!"

She hit him directly through the head. But he wore a helmet.

"Dragon! I Call You!" Ronan screamed

A dragon flew across the ocean and breathed fire on The Forsaken

"Darn!" Trent said

"Greg, you take care of the Dragon!"

"With pleasure" Greg said with an evil smirk

**After hours of fighting someone appeared...**

"Ravager's Grasp!"

"? Who are you" Remy said

"I am Trokz!"

"Aw, damn it" said Turo

"Retreat!" Trent said

**They teleported away...**

**End of Third person POV**

"Hello Master Trokz" Ace said nicely

"Master?" Ley asked

"Respect him." Jenelle said to Ley

"Okay sheesh"

"Nice to see you again Agent Slayer" Trokz said

"Will you venture with us back to Bermesiah... Sir? Jin said

"I would love to" Trokz said happily

**Well that's the end of the 4th chapter... Before leaving here is Trokz info and Equipment.**

**Trokz Maizter**

**He is the leader of an elite group known as AI. He was known to be the 2nd legendary hero of Derp and 5th legendary hero of Lore. He can manipulate the elements Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning and Darkness. Trokz is also the long lost mentor of Sieghart. But Sieghart dosen't remember him.**

**Trokz Maizter**

**1st Job: Warrior**

**2nd Job: Ravager**

**3rd Job: Avenger**

**4th Job: Death Slasher**

**Weapons: Sword (Elemental), Runed Sword (Elemental), Budokai Axe (Elemental), Grim (Elemental)**

**OK SEE YA! But chapter 5 is in the making.**


	5. A Special Surprise

**Hey everyone! This is my 5/18 chapters...**

**I know its a little long but just go with it okay...**

**Ch. 5: A Special Surprise!**

**After the battle between Forsaken and Grand Chase, the GC team and Trokz are going back to Bermesiah for Sieghart's so-called surprise... Trokz went home somewhere in Bermesiah. Now after riding Ronan's Dragon they finally reached Kanavan and the surprise is 12 houses away from it. Oooh I wonder what it is.**

"Alright everyone! Are you ready?" Sieghart said

"Yeah" Everyone said happily

**As Sieghart pulls off the curtains, he finally bought a mansion. But not just any mansion. Its an extraordinary mansion, which no normal rich guy could ever buy. Only the richest of the rich can buy this luxurious mansion. Plus it only cost 4,500,000,000,000 shards... Thats good right?**

"YOU WASTED ALL OUR SHARDS FOR THIS?" Elesis said with rage

"What? No we still have 2,678,904,321 shards left"

"Wow! Your really good with Math." Mari said quietly

"Phew... and for a second there we have no shards left" Ryan said

"Why would I waste these shards I need them for household"

"You know Seighart's got a point" Ace said

"Come to think of it... can we have a tour please?" Maya said

"Sure" Sieghart said kindly

**As Sieghart gives them a really long tour lets check in on the Netherworld shall we?**

**In Torn's office...**

"Sir, the artificial,almost-look-like-a-tree-that-no-one-will-notice, is set." a soultaker messenger said

"That is good. You may leave." Torn said

"Yes sir."

"I hope this is our only way out, otherwise we could be trapped here forever..."

"Sir, the first batch has reached Bermesiah" another soultaker said

"Good, send them in the artificial tree."

"Underway sir."

"Too bad the king dosen't know our bases in Bermesiah" an advisor of Torn said happily

"True but we must be cautious he might know our plans"

**Back to Sieghart...**

"And thats the end of our tour, any questions?"

"No" All of them said

"Good, now you can enjoy whenever you want..." Sieghart said "Because I'm gonna sleep"

"Lazybones" said Elesis

**When it was midnight, Lire saw a black-haired beast, she saw the beast (or Ryan) and she was wondering why he was hurt.**

"H-hey Ryan?" Lire said as she stepped closer.

"Can you speak?" Lire said sadly

"Yes I can speak" said the black-haired beast "But I'm not Ryan"

"What did you do with Ryan you creep!" said Lire

"Calm down elf, I am merely his evolved spirit animal... My Name is Zactone, a rare beast known as the Lypire"

"What is the Lypire?"

"A Lypire is a race of half wolf and half vampire, we live in the world of darkness known as Darkovia" said Zactone

"I see"

"To make it specific for you, we are lycans with wings. Now go to sleep"

"Ok, Mr. Zactone" said Lire

"Please, call me Zack"

"Ok"

**The next morning...**

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, WAKIE!" Ryan shouting with the use of a drum

"Ahh! Shut up Ryan!" Sieghart said sitting on his bed

"Alright Alright, Sheesh Ill just water the garden with Lire"

"Have fun you two hehehehe" Jin said

"Shut up man"

**At the garden 2 minutes after breakfast**

"This is fun Ryan" Lire said happily

"What's fun?"

"You know... You and me alone watering the garden."

"Oh alright"

**A door from the tree opened**

"Hey what's that?" Ryan asked

"I don't know?" Lire said

"Im gonna check it out"

"Ok"

"Hello... Hello... Hel- Oww!" Ryan was interrupted as he was hit by the roots of the tree which opened up from beneath.

"Who are you" said Lire in curiousity

**Upon seeing him he was a soultaker with brown hair and a recent scar on his chin.**

"Hello I can see you"

**The soultaker did not respond to Lire's words... Instead he crawled back underground and slowly locking the door from the surface.**

"Hey wait come back I need to speak to y-" Lire said as she chased him

"BOO!" the soultaker exclaimed

"Ahh!" said Lire as she fell off the ground after that.

**The soultaker quickly hid himself underneath another tree so he can avoid suspicion...**

"Arrgh! That hurt..." said Ryan

"Hey Ryan... You okay" said Ronan

"Yeah man its just a little bruise"

"Oh okay see ya"

_"Who was that guy... He looked like Torn but he's black"_ Ryan thought

"Hey Ryan!" exclaimed Mari

"Yeah"

"Its lunchtime, Zero's eating your food"

"Oh no he did'nt"

**At lunch**

"So Ryan anything happened between you and Lire" Kazuya asked

"Oh nothing we just encountered a branch from the tree" Lire said sarcastically

"And we saw a soultaker" Ryan exclaimed

"A what?" Maya asked

"A soultaker?" Zero said

"Yeah he was running from us" Ryan said

"Wow! what a whackjob" Dio said

"If we want to believe both of you... you need proof if he's real" Ace said

"You know Ace has a point" Lass said

"Oh alright!" Ryan and Lire said

_"Psst, Lass come with me at midnight..." Ryan whispered_

_"Alright, but if this is a prank, you are gonna get a serious beating" Lass whispered_

**It was midnight, and Lass came into the Mansion gates, just like what Ryan said...**

"Ryan...Ryan...Ryan, it's not funny, I know your scare prank won't work on me anymore." Lass said

"No I'm here because I want you to look towards that tree." Ryan said

"So? It's just a tree, no big deal"

"Look what happens..."

**After moments of waiting... that soultaker in the morning went out and grabbed some of the milk, Ryan left as a lure... And he fell for it.**

"What? A soultaker? In our mansion? Lass said as he was shocked to see what he saw.

"Yep and I believe there is more."

"No... let us show this to everybody in the morning"

"Alright,Alright yeesh"

"Now get back to sleep."

**The next morning...**

"Alright everybody! Ryan said to meet at the mansion gates." The servant said

"Thank you servant, you are dismissed." Jin said nicely

"Alright Ryan what is it this time, you found a skull" Elesis said sarcastically

"No it's better take a look inside..."

"It's an underground base" Arme said being amazed

"See... now let's go take a look but be cautious we might get caught" Ryan said

**Well here is the 5th chapter... Actually I thought of this story through inspiration and imagination so I made 18 chapters but I still have to think for Chapter 6...**

**I just got a review from someone recently saying I need to describe their appearance well don't worry I got that covered:**

**Ace:**

**Hair: His hair is red, but in the form of Yoh Asakura**

**Eyes: Ruby orbs**

**Clothing: Wearing a black hood with orange outlines and letters on the left saying DJ, wears black jogging pants also in orange outlines, has rubber shoes in black and orange outlines also.**

**Emotion: Happy at times, Nice to other people, Calm in battles, and in a cool accent.**

**Kazuya:**

**Hair: Black emo hair**

**Eyes: Dark orbs**

**Face: Red Scars of a dragon (left and right)**

**Clothing: Wears a gray basketball shirt, and on top of that black jacket, black joggin pants, white rubber shoes**

**Emotion: Happy all the time, acts like a total popular guy sometimes, Rages in battles.**

**Theon:**

**Hair: Black (Soul Eater's Hair)**

**Eyes: Bronze Orbs**

**Clothing: Wears a V.O.I.D Uniform (formal void warrior)**

**Emotion: Both the emotions of soldiers and citizens**

**Jenelle:**

**Hair: Blonde long hair**

**Eyes: Sapphire orbs**

**Clothing: wearing a summer dress but in cyan color, slippers are blue**

**Emotion: Cheerful and Happy, Worried when Ace is hurt**

**Torn:**

**Hair: Blue Psychosis hair (like in Getamped 2 Psychosis hair style)**

**Eye Left: Brown orb**

**Eye Right: Green Orb with a scar**

**Clothing: Wears a cloak in standard, and a student uniform in battles (student uniform in Getamped 2)**

**Emotion: Serious, nothing makes him happy until he snaps, Rages when feelings hurt.**

**Maya:**

**Hair: Black (she does not use hair dye like her brother) (Hair tied to scrunchy)**

**Eyes: Ruby Orbs**

**Clothing: Wears just like her brother's cloth design, but in female ninja form**

**Emotion: Happy, considerate, concern, sad when she has no friends**

**I will add the Forsaken's Appearance on the next chapter...**


	6. Underground

**LOL! This is my 6th chapter...**

**This one came into my sleep... Enjoy!**

**Ch. 6: Underground**

**The time we left Ryan, Ryan found a secret underground base, under a tree. He told all his friends to join him and explore the creepy ground zero... But all they found were nothing. Let's see how they respond.**

"Ryan, you woke me up for this?" Seighart said as he yawned, he continued, "That's it I'm out, oh and Red... get me some lemonade... Grandpa is thirsty."

"No way, old man!" Elesis said angrily.

Sieghart gasped, and said "How could you have not known your own grandfather... Dosen't your father teach you any manners..."

"Well my daddy is not here, so no!" Elesis shouted.

"Well I tried, well better just sleep in my bed I have a big day tomorrow... Oh wait I never do" Seighart concluded

"Seighart, try to be active than you were before..." Mari said

"Yeah, the only reason she came here was to learn from you." Dio said

"And why do you know this?" Lass and Arme said, but they continue to talk together again.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"You first"

"You first"

"Forget it"

"Forget it"

**Then the two laughed...**

"Well I was not the only one..." Dio said, "A lot of demons knew about this because a lot of demons saw her crying"

"Who like Zero and Ley?" Elesis said

"No... at least Ley knows not Zero"

"Why not Zero?" Lire asked

"Maybe because Zero's a ROBOT!" Ryan said with suspicion

"No...don't go off-topic elf boy, I kicked your butt last time, I'm gonna do it again..." Dio said in an angry tone

"Alright, alright... Hey let's ask Zero"

"Yeah...No" Dio said

"Why no he IS your fellow demon" Ronan said

"Look guys, let's just focus on this expedition" Dio complained

"I agree, Ryan was the one who created this expedition in the first place so let's go" Ley said

"If this underground cave has water... I will rip you to bits, because I only drink energy drinks" Jin angrily said with caution

"Fine. You can beat me up IF there is water" Ryan said

"Haha, this will be great to see" Ace said

"Let's just go, I don't want you dead" Jenelle said showing concern.

_**24 hours ago**__..._

"Sir, one of the Grand Chase members found out our base... luckily we switched trees. I know it could be useful" a soultaker advisor said

"Then what happened to the other one?" Torn asked

"We abandoned it"

"Did you take the "blood"?"

"Uhhh... that is the problem sir... we could just get anoth-"

"No! We need the blood for our escape, get 2 soultakers to the abandoned base now!" Torn said with rage

"Y-yes sir" the advisor said as he was frightened

**Torn sighs... Thinking of what would happen if he snapped...**

"I must calm down, otherwise I could, I could snap..."

"If only Maya were here..."

"But she hates me..."

"What can I do..."

**24 hours later... or now**

"Ryan... we've been walking for hours." Amy said, then continued, "My feet hurt... Jinny can you carry me?"

"Alright jump into my arms" Jin said

"Oh isn't that cute?" Lass and Arme said together AGAIN

"Alright... I'll stop talking hehe" Lass then said "Ryan, if this is some sort of prank...we're all gonna get you."

"It's not a prank!" Ryan said

**After several hours of walking, they stumble upon a library, except they aren't books. They are "blood"**

"What is that?" Lire said as she picked up one of the jars

"I am a Battle Mage, maybe I can sense what's in these jars." Arme said as she held the jar of "blood"

"I feel something... this is blood, but it's not ordinary... It's" Arme was soon interrupted

"Its what?" Ronan said

"Its... Its..." Arme said in fear

"C'mon spit it out!" Zero overreacts

"Its known as the Sealed Blood of the Guilty" A guy in a cloak said

"And who are you?" Ryan said

"I am a soultaker, well my real name is Jeffrey" Jeffrey said

"A soultaker?" Ley said

"But they were exiled years ago... how could you have stayed here..." Ley continued

"Enough! Give us the blood"

"So it's just you and one army" Elesis said

"No I have another..."

"Hey, I'm Jeffrey" another guy in cloak said but he has black skin

"Huh?" The grand chase members said in confusion

"Let me introduce myself I'm Jeffrey Brawn, I have white skin and I'm a gothic kind of dude."

"And I'm Jeffrey Brawl, I have black skin, no... we are not brothers, however we do make a great team"

"So what we are asking is... give us the blood or give your souls to us" The both of them said

"Hold up!" Remy said as he appeared out of nowhere "I'll be taking that blood, thank you very much"

"You!" Ryan said in anger

"Well well well... If it isn't Ryan the Vanquisher... how you been dumb dumb?"

"Hey! Know one calls him Dumb Dumb, but me!" Zero said

"Then eat this!"

"Grankar Slash!"

**Remy got a big scratch on the arm, but it was unaffected, his skin reformed after 2 seconds.**

"You got a lot of guts there demon boy... But I ain't alone... Turo!"

"You call Remy!" Turo said as he unsheath he's Death Bow"

"The Death Bow?" Dio said as he saw it

"That Death Bow use to belong to my dad, I don't know how I remember it, but when words go into my head, I remember" Mari said

"Then let's take them down!" Elesis said as she unsheath her Ssangeoms

"I think that will not be possible." Turo said with an evil smirk

"Why?" Lass said

"If you all move or one of you moves at the same time I will cut off your Diety friend"

"Jin help me!" Amy shrieked

"No! Don't you dare!" Jin said with anger

"Oh! Im gonna do it!" Turo said

"Give us the blood in 5 counts or will kill your friend" Remy said

"Hey hey! It's ours you Forsaken losers!" Brawn said

"1" Remy continued "2...3...4"

"Ok ok! Will give you the blood" Ace said

"You mean give us! The "Blood" Brawl said

**After that Ace stopped time and grabbed Amy...**

"Hey! Where'd she go?" Remy said

"I don't know." Turo said

"Oh... right... Ace is a time fighter. Darn it!

"And you my friends are gonna get a scratchin" Kazuya said,"And a shot" Theon said

"Of your lives!" The both of them said.

"Grrr... we don't have time for this!" Remy said

"Yeah lets bail" Turo said

**Remy casts a Teleportation spell and both of them disappeared..**

"Did I also tell you that their also cowards..." Jenelle said

"Uhhh... no" Arme said

"Hey! Where's the blood, I was just about to analyze it" Mari said

"Thank you... now here is a token of our appreciation" Brawl said as he left with Brawn, with the jars of "blood"

"OH NO! A Soul Bomb" Theon said, then he added "Run! It will suck up your bodies in the Netherworld!"

**After running they finally made it out alive but the cave collapsed never to be seen again**

"*yawn* So guys how was your expedition" Sieghart said lazily

"Oh we had a great time... Oh wait! No because your not helping us old man!" Elesis said angrily

"Really? Because I was about to go for another round"

"GRRRR! Come back here old man!" Elesis said angrily with rage

**Both Elesis and Sieghart kept running around the mansion...**

**Back at the Netherworld:**

**A shadowy part of it shows dark power it broke into pieces and he rose again...**

"I LIVE AGAIN! (Fart) Oh god! How long was I asleep... Better get back to the palace."

**So... what ya think... Ok i got the blow gas idea in my dream so yeah I like to go with Milton sleeping then farting...**

**Anyways 7th chapter on the way!  
><strong>


	7. The Ritual

**This is chapter 7/18 but... I also don't own Miltonius**

**This is all about The Revival**

**Ch. 7: The Ritual**

**RONAN"S POV**

**Well, Im beginning to wonder about my talents, I mean sure I'm good at casting spells, fighting, but that dosen't matter anything to me... Instead I'm trying to find out my new talent in casual thats why I made my own list... Here are the things:**

**Soccer**

**Volleyball**

**Baseball**

**Basketball**

**This usually isn't the time to do that now... maybe next week**

**Note: I hope my friends never know about this. (It means Chapter 10)**

End of Ronan's POV

**Like we saw the ending of Chapter 6, Miltonius has arisen from the statue where he sacrificed himself to make the Netherworld... Let's see what happens...**

"Hah! I knew it, the Netherworld never stays the same. It now has a bakery, and Research Tower." Miltonius said with a smirk

"I wonder if my brother Dax is here."

"Well, this place is new..." He then looked at the baker... "Hi! I would like to order a bread-on-fire please"

**Upon seeing Miltonius everyone cheered...**

"Miltonius! Your alive! Here is a discount... this bread is for free!" The happy fiend baker said

"LONG LIVE MILTONIUS!" Everyone in the bakery said

**At the Palace...**

"Torn... I'll be at the bakery wanna come?" Dax said

"No..." Torn said as he sighed

"Alright, I'll get some burning bread while I'm at it."

"Now then, how to put the blood in..." said Torn as he read his book

"What?"

"What is it sir?" An advisor interrupted him.

"I need the help of a human..."

"Then that means..."

"Yes, I will go to the surface"

"Godspeed... Sir,"

"I'll try, not to get caught."

**45 minutes later, at the mansion...**

"Hey! Everybody, breakfast is ready." Elesis shouted

"Oh Yay! My favorite fried eggs" Amy said with joy

"Well, if it isn't my food crisped bacon" Jin also said with joy.

"Alright guys, stop talking about food... this might get me out of bed and hurt my stomach" Seighart said as he sat on his bed

"C'mon you've been sleeping there, lazybones... Besides, I woke you up with my "Wake Up Song" hehe" Ryan said with a grin.

"Yeah, when I had a beautiful dream."

**Everyone in the room laughed...**

**Like what Torn said, he will find a human on the surface, in other words Bermesiah... but he didn't know that he stumbled upon the Grand Chase's Mansion, which Seighart bought for something... something shards. So he entered**

**Covert style...**

_"I have gotta watch my behind, they could see me" _Torn thought

_"I hope I will not kidnap their child..."_

**So Torn snuck in, he hid through the rooms, the kitchen, the living room, even the bathroom, and finally under an empty keg. But he saw the Grand Chase, he was so surprised. That his eyes widened. He never even knew this was owned by them... He then thought...**

_"Crap!...This is owned by the Grand Chase, I sure picked the wrong house to kidnap a human..."_He then asked his orbs...

"Why didn't you tell me this was Grand Chase property?"

"What? This is a perfect place to kidnap their butler!" Guilt said

"Then what kind of butler?" Torn then asked.

"I would suggest that man with a bald head." Sealing Nova said

"Alright"

**He then kidnapped... Butler Sebastian, but in an instant, Maya, who has ninja instincts felt a presence that someone had kidnapped Butler Sebastian. So she said...**

"Guys, I think I need to go outside, I need some fresh air..."

"Go ahead lil sis." Ace said to her little sister.

**Once she left the mansion, she saw a man in a cloak running off with Sebastion (who is already knocked out), she then followed him... After hours of following him. He stopped, Maya then hid behind one of the trees... His eye is sensing life force, stronger than nature. He then sensed there was a human who followed him. So he ran with all the speed he can.**

**Maya also followed him but quietly. **

"What is wrong Torn?" Guilt said

"Someone if following me... Guilt leave a decoy!" Torn said to Guilt

"Alright, sheesh" Guilt said as he summoned a running dummy.

"Oh no two?" Maya asked herself... "What should I do now? Maybe I should follow the 2nd one."

**What Maya didn't know that she is following a running dummy. When she caught it...**

"Darn... I lost him!" Maya said as she punched a tree.

"Well better go back, I bet Jen is eating my food."

"Or Kazuya..."

"Phew, we lost her" Sealing Nova said.

"Now we have to go back to my office."

"Right on!"

**Torn opened up a portal and went in... but he knew Ace followed him...**

"Alright Torn, bring back Sebastian..." Ace said

"..."

"What's the matter too afraid."

"Bring it!"

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**"Moon Thrust" Ace said**

**After Ace did Moon Thrust... Torn dodged**

**Torn was just warming up so he unsheathed his claw, and it transformed into a blade**

**"Soul Ripper!"**

**It scratched the Armor showing the skin of Ace, a little scratch... but it repaired itself**

**"Manipulate!"**

**When manipulating time, Ace grabbed Sebastian and disappeared...**

End of Third Person POV

"Grrr. now how can I get out of this prison..." Torn said with anger

"Psst, I found a drunk human." Sealing Nova said

"... Maybe he can work out for a sacrifice..."

**He opened up a portal and left...**

**After that he, threw the drunk human's body into the circle of "blood"... feeling pain in the human, he exploded into a thousand molecules and Torn, placed it inside a flask.**

"Now we are ready..."

**He gathered everyone in the Netherworld, Torn made about lets say (500,000,000) flasks of the ritual's blood. He then distributed it to everyone... and I mean everyone in the Netherworld. After a moment they all say the same encantation at the same time, no one was left behind, no one was first. After that they use the flask on all of their bodies...**

**They are now able to get out whenever they want.**

"Now... let's try getting out of this prison" a fiend said

**They got out about 2000 got out and one of them said...**

"Yessssss, it worked let's hide before the humansssss find usssss" one fiend said

And they all went somewhere where they could never be seen by a single human.

**Back at the mansion...**

"Hey everybody! Brought back Sebastian." Ace said

"Ugh! I hate Sebastian" Dio said

"But we like Sebastian" Zero and Ley said

"CRAP!" Dio said

"Alright everyone get some sleep" Arme said

"Good Night!" Everyone said

**Actually...**

**This chapter only shows about the soultakers so...**

**Sorry... not literal **


	8. Best Friend Forever

**My newest chapter yet...**

**Give me some reviews or questions if something is wrong...**

**Ch. 8: Best Friend Forever**

**After the story of The Ritual, lets look back at the mansion... Hope its not one of Ryan's alarms. So anyway it was 9:10 am in the morning and someone appeared in the gates of the GC Mansion. Lets see who it is...**

"Hello miss..." Alfred said

"I want to visit a friend of mine" a mysterious girl said

"Ok miss... enter the gates and knock the door"

"Ummm... okay?"

**Upon knocking the doors, Elesis opened the door...**

"Hello how can I help you..." Elesis said

"Hi Elesis!"

"Kelly?"

"Yup! Its me!"

"Hi Kelly how you been?"

"Oh nothing just fine"

"Thats good"

"Oh by the way... Your guild members sent you this message you know the Ruby Knights"

"Oh ok"

"..."

"Well?

"They make horrible letters"

"Hahahaha"

"Hey Elesis! Who's that?" Arme asked

"Oh her name is Kelly, she's my best friend"

"But I thought you are my best friend." Lire complained

"I meant your my 2nd best friend" Elesis said

"Oh OK" Lire said

**After Elesis introduced all her friends, Kelly is asking about Theon...**

"Hey Ely, who's that?" Kelly asked

"Oh him, he's Theon Shotstriker, he is the only member with a gun...

"Hmmm...I Think he's cute" Kelly said as she smiled cutely

"So you like him don't ya?"

"What? NO!"

"Oooh! Kelly and Theon sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up! Ely"

"Hey, Kelly, orange-lover hehehe" Zero said as he passed by the room

"C'mon guys!"

"Ok" Zero said sarcastically

"Whatever you say..." Elesis said sarcastically

**Kelly approached to Theon**

"H-Hi!" Kelly said nervously

"Oh Hey!" Theon said

"Theon right?"

"Yep, I'm Mr. hotshot!"

"Sooooo... Do you...like...too...hang...out...this...saturday?"

"Hmmmm...If it's alright with yo-"

"IT IS ALRIGHT FOR ME!"

"Oookay, 2 pm ok? Theon said as he left the room

"Ok"

**KELLY'S POV**

**Yes! I scored a hot date for the very first time... So yeah it is really my first time... I kinda like him as he left the room, as he eats, and as he shoots his gun... Is he the one for me?**

**Then Elesis came in...**

"Sooo... did you ask him out?"

'Well..." I blushed a little bit

"So you did..."

"Yeah but it's tomorrow so please don't tell this to anyone, you are my best friend"

"Alright."

"Thanks.."

**Elesis then left the room...**

**I couldn't imagine Theon as a cool dude...instead he's a hotshot, which is one of my type of boy. But there is something in him, that made me bump...**

End of Kelly's POV

"Hey Maya, I heard your birthday is coming up..." Jenelle said in a cheerful tone

"Yeah..."

"What's the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing"

"Alright"

**25 minutes in the kitchen...**

"So Kelly, can you stay in here for tonight." Elesis asked

"Well okay, as long as your grandpa dosen't drool on my face when I sleep"

**The 2 laughed...**

"Hey Kelly, can you get those chicken legs..."

"Sure..."

"So, are you prepared for the date of Theon."

"Your still on with that... Come on Ely,"

"I'm just askin."

"No not really, It's still my first."

"Well I know just the people who will help you."

"Thanks Ely, your the best friend any person could ever dream of."

**I'm just gonna shorten this chapter, cuz I'm sooo freakin tired, I'll make a longer one on Saturday...**

**So please wait, and give a good review.**


	9. A Thing to Remember

**Hiyas! New chapter's here srry bout the long wait...**

**But here is Kelly's detail... srry no last name xD**

**Kelly**

**Hair: Orange Ponytail**

**Eyes: Gold Orbs**

**Clothing: Wears a camo jacket, orange undershirt.**

**Emotion: Happy, interested in boys**

**Ch. 9 A Thing to Remember**

**Inside a hideout, 6 men were gathering for a man's meeting, one of them started off, with a tone of anger and hatred...**

"Alright, we're 6 they are let's say 18 or 19? We can beat them if we are more QUIET!" Trent said as he pierced the table in half.

"I would have killed that deity girl if it wasn't for treesprout!" Turo said as he joked about Remy's last name.

"Hey! You barely done anything!" Remy replied

"So? You were the one who didn't hold her tight"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

**The 2 argued until a big guy appears out of nowhere...**

"ENOUGH!" The big guy said with a booming voice. Scaring those 2 members in fear... then he said "I would have told you, I have given you my crafted weapons, NOT for fighting each other, but the Grand Chase, so YOU ARE ALL MISERABLE FAILURES!"

"I am sorry Dagcross!" Trent then kneeled... "Please... give us another chance."

"You know the "War" as I predicted will come in 3 months"

"Yes? So what, it's just a wa-" Trever was interrupted

"Not just any war... It's a war for this world" Dagcross said with disbelief

"What does this war consist dude!" Greg interrupted Dagcross

"I told you to shut your dude, dude, dude language. I hate it"

"Whatever."

"Tsk. No wonder you lost Maya to a complete freak like Torn, because you disrespect anyone who gets in your way, even your parents."

"Hey you gave me this Epic Blood Gloves right?"

"Yes. But they are under my control"

"Ya know what let's get this meeting continued next week, The Kanavan Guards spotted us." Trever said

"Alright... TELEPORT!"

**After a second. They vanished, once the guards got in they found nothing and left except one, who will investigate all night...**

**The next morning in the Grand Chase mansion...**

"Everybody! Breakfast is ready!" Elesis shouted

"Geez, Red... do you ever shut up" Sieghart said yawning

"Your just jealous old man"

"Everyone wake up Zero's eating your food, my camspy recorded it 2 minutes ago." Mari said

"NOOOO!" Everyone rushed to the table.

**After their breakfast... Ace had a little talk with Theon.**

"Hey Hotshot!" Ace said in a cool way

"Whats up DJ?" Theon said

"I need to talk to you..."

"Ummm... OK?"

"Are you feeling nervous about your date with Kelly?"

"No, not really..."

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

"Uhh Ok"

**After that Ace left the room**

**It was 9:30 am in the morning and Theon and Kelly started dating they go to the carnival in Kanavan.**

"Step right up! And try your luck... If you can hit 3 bowling pins with 2 balls you win!" A carny said

"Oooh! We wanna try!" Kelly said happily

"Ok... you know you make an adorable couple"

"Shut up man!" Theon said

"OK! Hiya!" Kelly threw the ball but it missed

"Aww!" Kelly said in misery

"Here let me do it" Theon strikes and it hits... then won a squeaky-yet-fluffy teddy bear

"Here you go!" A carny gave the giant teddy bear

"Awww your so sweet Theon" Kelly smooched him in the cheek

**Theon could'nt believe he's eyes... he got KISSED!"**

"W-well its my pleasure" Theon said nervously

"Hey look there's Maya... Hey Maya!" Kelly shouted

Maya turned her head and said "Ohh... Hi" Maya said as she sighs

"What's wrong?" Kelly replied

"I heard the last carnival..." Maya stopped and breathed, then continued... "Torn killed a child, they thought it was on purpose."

"So why are you here?"

"Well, I was kinda waiting for Torn to come here, he... he likes carnivals" Maya's cheeks turned pink

"Ooookay, you guys have fun alright?" Kelly said with a cute smile

"Yeah okay..." Maya said cheering up.

**As they were having a nice stroll in the carnival... 6 men showed up**

"Oh no!" Theon said angrily

"What's the matter?" Kelly asked

"The Forsaken!"

"Well well if it isn't Theon... Ready for another barrage of Giant Grenades!" Trever said

"Bring it, you stuck up-"

**Trever then threw a stun grenade.**

"Heh, looks like your not that good"

"Oh really? Because this time it bounces!"

"WHAT?"

**The stun grenade bounced off the walls of the carnival banner, Theon shot it, then it spread throughout the carnival, except for Maya and Kelly.**

"Well looks like no one's gonna help you!" Trent exclaimed like a feeling of victory"

"Darn!" Theon said, then he turned to Kelly which she was carrying ruby colored pistols

"EAT THIS YOU STUPID WEAKLINGS!" Kelly said as she fired a LOT of bullets without even reloading (that's cool)

**Apparently for Kelly, she lost all her bullets, none of them hit a single member of the Forsaken.**

"Well that was the worst shot a gunner would do" Trever said and laughed

"Now! Let's finish them!" Trent said as he unsheathed his Behemoth Banzai Spear

"Oh no you're not! Shining of a thousand Blades!" Maya screamed through the air

**That attack only gave Trent a split wound...**

"That didn't even do a scratch what a weak user!" Trent taunted

"Wait! Maya... hey how you doin?" Greg said as he was fixing his hair.

"Oh now, you want me to accept your forgiveness... forget it! You joined the Forsaken you pay the price!" Maya said

"I don't wanna hurt you" Greg said as he kneeled

"Then stay kneeled"

"Alright"

"Enough of this! Let's attack Deity Seal!" Turo said

"Super Spin!" Maya said as she spinned around with her twin blades, Solar

"Diety swords ey?" Turo said

"Supreme Outbreak!" Turo said again...

**Maya hands were numb, she couldn't move her hands and dropped her twin blades.**

"Now let's kill them!" Trent said

**A scream then appeared from the sky...**

"Oh what now!" Trent said being annoyed

"Are these heroes falling from the sky?" Remy said

"Blood Slash!" a man in gold armor created a bloody slash and hit Trent critically to his arm

"Aagh!" Trent groaned in pain... "I can't use my spear."

"Everybody cover Trent while he heals" Trever said showing concern for his teammate

"You thought you could get away from me? I was investigating last night!"

"Darn! Retreat!"

"Sooo, you guys alright?" a man in gold armor said

"Does it look like we're okay?" Kelly asked

"Anyways thank you... what's your name?" Theon asked

"Travis... Travis Vanakan" Travis said

"I guess your friend here is a little numb, I could take care of that."

**He then casts a spell which made her move her hands again**

"Thanks!" Maya thanked him

"It's my pleasure ma'am" Travis said as he scratched his head."

"If your wondering why they moved again... I did it before you were healed"

"Anyways see ya later" Travis then jumped out

**2 hours after the date...**

"Whooo! That was some date!" Kelly said

"Yep"

"Sooo how is your date with Kelly?" Lire and Arme said

"Oh it was fine" Theon said sarcastically

"Well it's time for lunch"

"Hmmm kay!" Kelly then rushed to the table

**So watcha think?**

**This is Kelly's class job 1st actually**

**Gunner**

**Dagcross is the founder of the Forsaken so he crafted those weapons in a week lol**

**Travis is a blood knight (4th job) he has the abilities of a Death Knight and the reflexes of an Abyss Knight, plus he is a Kanavan Royal Captain**

**10th chapter coming soon...**


	10. My Secrets

**Hiya! This is a chapter featuring Ronan and Torn... its about their so-called friends**

**soo just to remind the count: 10/18**

**enjoy this one!**

**Ch. 10 My Secrets (A Ronan and Torn Tale)**

**RONAN'S POV**

I was standing at the corner waiting for my basketball court to be finished by the carpenters and engineers. When I turned to my ball and started dribbling it. It has been a long time since I haven't played basketball, plus I realized Theon was also a basketball player... because I kinda checked his room he has A LOT of balls, MVP Trophies and much more.

15 minutes after dribbling I went back to the mansion, When I saw Elesis preparing the table for lunch... She waved at me and said...

"Hey Ronny, thanks for the uhhh... swim teaching yesterday" And her cheeks flushed pink

I was shocked to see that Elesis said thanks to me, with no one watching or gossiping about it. So I was gonna reply "Thanks" And that was it... For a second there, I think she likes me...

The weird thing is why would Theon come here in the first place... is it because he heard my plans about the basketball court? I think I should find out when I finish eating lunch... Because my tummy is gonna burst.

Queued POV (Ronan)

**TORN'S POV**

It has been a while since, I've ever been to the carnival... but when me and my disciples got there. The place was trashed like a tornado and a volcano broke the whole place... And no one came... I was starting to wonder where Maya is, she likes the Carnival too... And when my people were about to leave, Brawn left the place cleaned.

2 hours after seeing the wreckage of the carnival... It reminded me of how I killed that child... It feels he likes to get killed. In his mind he told me...

"HEY YOU THERE FREAK! I'm stealing jewelry"

"Shut up sinner!"

At that moment I found out he was the king's son... Why would the king gave away his little son, he was a gentle 8 year old, but why did he steal jewelry of people in the carnival... I was about to run from the carnival until guards knocked me out with a spear... when I woke up I was found in the court of Xenia, apparently because that carnival was held in Xenia, I was tested, teased, bullied, I was about to snap.

Except I heard that only phrase he told me... "She hates you..." This made me wonder, does she hate me? Five minutes at my office, my bodyguard, Brawl told me that he saw Maya with the Grand Chase... This also made me wonder about Maya's birthday, it's coming in a month... (This chapter says its in a month, but in chapter 11 is the birthday of Maya) So that will be my plan of visit, I tried sleeping in my office, thinking of her voice, her smile, her beauty, her laugh... I have never said this to anyone, or they would have called me lover boy by now... If only this was real

Queued POV (Torn)

Continued POV (Ronan)

After eating lunch, I went out to see if the court is finished, and it was! I was excited to go there, then I saw Theon shooting 3 points all the time, tch no wonder he is a MVP, Then I shouted...

"Yo! Theon nice 3 points there"

"Thanks man!"

"Can I see you do 3 points?"

"Nah, I can only do dunks..."

"Ahh, I see... would you like a one on one?"

"Anything to keep my boredom"

"Alright anything goes?"

"Yup!"

"This is gonna heat up"

"Loser, washes the winner's laundry for a week"

"Your On!"

As I accepted the challenge we did not do a rebound, instead we just did the old rock,paper,scissors, technique. He is good at basketball but at rock-paper-scissors really?

After 24 minutes the score is tied 19 - 19

I had no choice but to knock him down so I did, with the ball, becuase it's anything goes... So I won...

"Cheating" Theon pointed at me...

"What? Your the one who says it's anything goes."

"Oh yeah, your right"

"Do my laundry, slave!"

"Alright geez man..."

Hahaha. What a lucky day for me I wonder if anyone has something to do today.

End of Ronan's POV

Continued POV (Torn)

Being a destined one, is hard... You always get to meet at the hall about every day and after an hour ends. I know because Guilt feels so, he said:

I hate meetings, it's booooring" Guilt moaned

"Shut up, Guilt because they think seals are better than sins" Sealing Nova replied

"Heh, your the one with no use"

"Sheesh, fine I'll shut up"

"You two, stop it, your acting like little children"

"Too bad Maya wasn't there either, she's a destined one too" Guilt said

Which brings me back to the time we got those orbs 15 minutes after graduating from high school (they have no college)

Flashback

_"Hello" A man in cloak asked us_

_"Uhh... Hi!" Maya said happily_

_"You two have been chosen for one title which I will give you" A man in cloak asked us again_

_"Is this some kind of scam to try and get our money?" Maya asked_

_"No... my child"_

_"Then what?" I asked_

_"Come with me"_

_We stepped into the portal he created... we ended up in the ruins of Kalamor (more like Kalimdor)_

_"What is this strange place" I started_

_"Yeah it looks boring" Maya followed_

_"Here are your titles my friends"_

_"Wow I got a yellow thing" Maya said in regret_

_"What's wrong?" I asked her showing my concern_

_"It's just nothing"_

_"I believe you, get this..."_

_"What is this?" I asked recieving the violet badge_

_"Maya got the title of "The Enlightened" it means she can get her power from light energy, so she recieves the solar_

_"You, on the other hand get this the title of "The Accursed" it means you can get power from dark energy so I gave you an enhancement for your demon hand... it can transform into any weapon._

_"Plus here are your orbs you 2 must accompany with, you both are considered... destined ones."_

_"Isn't that great Torn? Maya asked me_

_"It is!" I said_

_"Good luck you two..."_

_End of Flashback_

Now with these two, I can gain dark energy, but when I researched, these titles gave a destiny which any destined one can change, if there is no prophet around... I've read my other friend in the meeting who recieved the title after graduating from high school, but not in Kanavan Royal High School, he was from NSH (Nature's Sci High) he earned the title "The Magnus" he was also referred to as Magnus Dan, but he was thought to be dead, in fact he is 17, I wonder this had something to do with me...

End of Torn's POV

**Sorry for not making it longer, this is a story for both Torn and Ronan that's it,**

**Anyway Happy Birthday Maya!**

**Maya: Aww thanks.**

**Me: No probs...**


	11. Happy Birthday!

**Hey peeps! Or readers! This chapter is about Maya's Birthday,**

**Maya: Shush!**

**Me: Cmon it's your birthday!**

**Ryan: Yeah! I got my Birthday song ready**

**Maya: Shut up Ryan, your horrible at drums**

**Ryan: ...**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Ch. 11 Happy Birthday!**

**1 month of the investigation of the Forsaken, there were no results of their whereabouts, since they fled their old hideout, but this time they will have to rest... because everybody, YES AND I MEAN EVERYBODY... is invited to Maya's party, each continent are buying gifts and are set to go to Bermesiah... That would depend upon the response if the Forsaken, crash the party or not, and the Soultakers... if they are accepted in.**

**Maya went out to check the mailbox as always, she saw Sieghart and Lire chasing Ryan... But when she opened the mailbox, A LOT of mail came out... she then said...**

"Wow, heh" Maya said "_Are these people actually fans of Grand Chase? Thanks a lot Elesis!" _ Maya thought

"Soo Maya, how do you like the invitations I gave ya?" Elesis asked

"Oh just fine, B-but you don't have to invite this many!" Maya said

"Why? My parties are always this big in Kanavan" Elesis said.

**Then Arme came...**

"Wow! Elesis you didn't tell me your birthday has many people!" Arme excalimed sarcastically

"I know, I know" Elesis replied

"Because mine too, has big invites" Arme backfired

"What about you do YOU have a big party" Elesis and Arme asked Maya

"Well... I have pictures of them."

"Wait, you said you never had a camera" Arme said

"Yeah, but Mari got a new invention, a memory catcher... it touches your forehead and takes pictures that will come out of it."

"Now that is amazing." Arme said

"So where are the pictures..." Elesis said

"Hey we wanna see!" Sieghart, Ryan and Lire rushed to her

"Hey don't you forget about us!" Ronan and Lass rushed to her also

"What about the 3 demons? Dio said

"We are not the 3 musketeers since I'm a girl" Ley said

"Heck, I'm not even a demon" Zero replied

"Hey! Don't you leave without me!" Mari said as she rushed to her hoverboard

"O-ok hehe"

**Once they saw 3 pictures of her birthday party...**

"Oh my GOD!" Everyone said

"You look cute!" Jenelle said

"And thats one heck of a party" Ace said

"Well, I've never seen a party this BIG" Elesis and Arme said shocked

"Who helped you in this?" Ryan asked

"My big brother and other jocks... especially Greg" Maya said

"Let me guess... Torn was there?" Amy said

"No..." Maya said sadly

"Why? What happened?" Lass said

"Well, Greg drove him out..." Maya continued "I was gonna get him back, instead he just knocked me down"

"Did he say sorry?" Jin then asked

"Yeah, he felt bad"

"Maybe, just maybe he could come here" Jenelle said

"Thanks, for cheering me up guys your the best friends a girl could ever have" Maya then continued "I know I wasn't supposed to cry but I am"

"Oh now don't cry" All the girls said

"Thanks..." Maya started sobbing

"Come on it's your HAPPY Birthday" Ley said

"Yeah, stop crying Maya, your 16" Elesis said

"Wait? Super Sweet 16?" Ronan said in excitement

"Yahoo!, Hooray!" Ryan cheered

**As soon as they are done talking... The party has already started, there were lots of guests including the Kanavan Tracker Elscud... so let me count how many people are in Maya's party... I think about 42,764 people... HOLY SHIT! Thats a lot of people! Everyone was enjoying the party... lets check them out**

"Hey Maya! Great party!" One of her friends said

"Thanks" Maya replied

"Hi-Hi! Maya" A girl in kimono said

"Hi! Thanks for coming" Maya then sighs "Where is Torn?" She thought

**Just then Ashtaroth came in...**

"Hey y'all!" he said

"ASHTAROTH!" Everyone said in fear

"What? No, you vanquished me years ago, I just wanna join the party" Ashtaroth says as he smiles

'OKAY!" Everyone agrees

**20 minutes and the party is still going, we go to the side of The Exiled...**

"Yo man, what does this suit feel like?" Brawn asked Brawl

"Looks like a tuxedo" Brawl replied

"Alright I'll wear casual"

**The 2 saw Torn coming out, he wore a nice jacket, with red outlines (vertical), and awesome shades...**

"That is cool" Brawl complimented

"Tell me about it" Brawn followed

"Now, let's go to a special occasion" Torn said

"Yeah lets do it!" Guilt said with excitement

**After that the 3 of them went into the portal... And got to Maya's party**

"Wow! Thats a lot of people!" Sealing Nova exclaimed

"She always has these kinds of parties... until Greg drove me out" Torn said fixing his awesome shades

"Should we go?" Brawn asked

"Just go ahead"

"Alright!" Brawn and Brawl run off to the party

"Now the problem is, Where is Maya?" Demonus said

"I'll have to find her with sight hopefully"

"Hey look there is one of the GC members" Demonus said

"Well let's listen" Guilt replied

"Hi! Everyone! I'm Amy, just to let you know the party is ending in 4 hours! So keep those legs moving! Cuz it's time to party!"

"Come on, it's already 5:30 let's just find her!" Demonus said 

"Yes, we must not hesitate" Sealing Nova and Guilt said suspiciously

"You know guys if you want to party, then par-" Torn was interrupted

"Okay thanks, bye!" The 2 orbs rushed off

"You wanna party too?" Torn asked

"Y-yes?" Demonus said

"Alright just go"

"Thanks"

"Well now I'm alone... better find her myself"

"Don't worry Maya, he'll arrive I promise" Amy said smiling

"Hey Amy, wanna dance" Jin asked

"Not now..."

"Alright, yo Lass let's party!"

"Right on!" Lass replied

"Come to think of it, what does Torn look like again?" Amy asked

"Well... he had blue Psychosis-styled hair, he wears a jacket with red outlines and awesome shades, everytime he's in my party..." Maya explained

"Which reminds me I saw a dude looking at me with 2 other dudes, and 2 orbs floating around him and a demon hand" Amy said

"What? Where is he" Maya said shaking Amy

"Hey STOP!" Amy shouted

"Sorry"

"He was heading straight to the dancefloor, I think"

"Thanks Amy."

"No problemo"

**Maya rushed to the dance floor in a hurry... she was having a hard time finding Torn, she asked the guards, they said they were on coffee break (some guards) so she continued her search by announcing it...**

"Hey, everyone If you saw a guy wearing a jacket with red outlines and awesome shades, with blue hair... could you speak up" Maya announced

**Just then a guy who was invited at the party, stood up and said...**

"Yeah I saw him"

"Where is he?"

"He was heading straight to the pool area"

"Thank you, just party on!"

"Okay!" Everyone said

**She rushed to the pool area, the same thing happened, they said he was in the food bar, then so on and so forth until she gave up...**

"It's hopeless, I'm too tired to even run now, maybe I should just sit down" Maya said as she sat on the couch turning on the flatscreen, but when she laid her head down on a dude with a jacket with red outlines, awesome shades, and blue hair... wait a minute, she dosen't even realize that was Torn she was laying on...

"Ummm, miss" Torn said but Maya was fast asleep

"Miss?"

"Huh, whaa?" Maya looked up and by surprise she saw Torn

"Maya?"

'Torn?"

"Oh, I knew you'd come to my super sweet 16" Maya said as she hugged him

"So,you don't hate me" Torn asked

"What? I never stopped thinking.. I mean I never hated you" Maya said

"Oh.. I thought you did" Torn said

"Why are you doing on the couch"

"I've been trying to find you..."

"Oh really"

"Wow, we got ourselves messed up" Maya said

"Wanna party?" She asked

"No... too tired" Torn replied

"Me too... let's just stay here until the party ends"

**after 4 hours of talking... the party ended and the both of them fell asleep...**

"Hey look it's Maya" Lass said

"And oh, she's sleeping with a dude" Elesis said

"Elesis! Your too young for that!" Seighart shouted

"I didn't mean sleep-sleep I mean their sleeping on the couch" Elesis explained

"Isn't that cute, Maya is sleeping with Torn" Amy said

"And how did you know this?" Jin asked

"She explained it to me" Amy said

"Ohhhh"

"Huh, guys what happened" Maya questioned

"Your sleeping with Torn." Arme stated

"I am" Maya then turned to Torn with 2 floating orbs and a demonic hand

"Yo! Torn wake up man, you already slept with her! Let's go!" Brawl shouted

"Fine... but do not disrespect me!" Torn shouted

**Then they disappeared...**

"He's gone again, well I met him and that counts" Maya said

"Maya... we heard you saying about the Desined Ones can you tell us about them?" Dio and Zero questioned

"Why would you know that?" Maya replied

"They helped us when we were young kids, they saved us from a rebellion"

"Oh... who else know them"

"I do" Seighart stood up

"Alright here is the story"

**Maya Story**

**The Destined Ones, are a group of people chosen to find the fate of everyone in the world... some are also ordered to protect each continent old and new, each Destined One gets a title and an enhancement... like me**

**The Destined Ones also are the sealers of ancient demons from the past and present... currently there are 36 Destined Ones, their names, and titles**

**1. "The Magnus" = Dustin Magran**

**2. "The Valentine" = Jean Triton**

**3. "The Rugged" = Jake Triton**

**4. "The Silent" = Carlson Tregger**

**5. "The Roaring" = Tyler Lexone**

**6. "The Liar" = Reji Vu**

**7. "The Truth" = Randy "Big" T**

**8. "The Karma" = Deja Vu (lol)**

**9. "The Monstrous" = James Mackenzie**

**10. "The Suicidal" = Keith Flyby**

**11. "The Judge" = Lila Bown**

**12. "The Enforcer" = Zen Seeper**

**13. "The Martyr" = Xenia Seeper**

**14. "The Traitor" = Judas (not Judas in the during christ time) Hellish**

**15. "The Trusted" = Hamlock Sherhomes**

**16. "The Neutral" = Abraham Kong**

**17. "The Life" = Nathan Kris**

**18. "The Death" = Grim Reaper**

**19. "The Decider" = Akron Tryong**

**20. "The Guardian" = Matt Troszac**

**21. "The Holy" = Natalie Gahson**

**22. "The Mechanic" = Lance Gratical**

**23. "The Nature" = Anna Anticipt**

**24. "The Horrified" = Felix IV**

**25. "The Saved" = Dave Reaved**

**26. "The Allied" = Sid Sadram**

**27. "The Champion" = Ken Cena (i dunno im out of last names xD)**

**28. "The Assassins" = Jack 5 and Mark 7**

**29. "The Intelligent" = Blazor Xyphon**

**30. "The Attentionist" = Sunski Earl**

**31. "The Peacekeeper" = Warden Shelly**

**32. "The Warmonger" = Warden Tina**

**33. "The Crown Jewel" = Princess Gina**

**34. "The Lionhearted" = Prince Emiren**

**35. "The Enlightened" = Me**

**36. "The Accursed" = Torn Soulfiend**

**And the creator who made all of this "The Messiah" meaning for leader...**

End of Maya Story

"So what your saying is ''The Messiah" is the leader?" Ronan asked

"Yes." Maya replied

"But I thought Dustin is the leader you told Amy" Amy said in third person

"No.. he is in charge of us, but really annoying"

"Hmph... sounds like less girls are there" Elesis said then she continued "If I was a Destined One I'd be in charge mwahahaha"

"Shut up, Red... now if you need me I'm going to sleep" Said Seighart as he went to his room

"But it's only 8:00" Lire reminded him

"Yeah, don't you wanna eat?" Mari asked

"Nah... I'll just sleep" And Seighart went to sleep

**WOW! This is one long chapter huh?**

**Just to be sure, those 36 people I made, took me 2 days to think of except the 30 - 36 I thought of it now**

**Making Chapter 12: The Decision... anyway... my friend suggested this: "Can I borrow at least one OC, I'm OC'd out"**

**Put in the review please... xD**


	12. The Decision

**Yo! Guys welcome to ch. 12 The Decision...**

**I don't know if I want to add one of the OC in my profile, anyway just enjoy this new chapter :)**

**Ch. 12 The Decision**

**TORN'S POV**

That was the very first time, I've ever went to the party, until Greg kicked me out, I still don't get it... I had my tapes... tapes of which, I was a happy rich boy, donating about a 100,000 gold to the poor each day... until IT happened, now I'm a Destined One, I don't know what to do next... maybe, nah, it'll never work... I then asked Guilt, Demonus, my adviser, and finally Sealing Nova... they don't think it's a good idea, until my butler, stepped into my office...

"Good evening sire" He greeted me

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him

"Well, I always wake up every 4:30 in the morning"

"Oh yeah, well my orbs and Demonus are resting... should we talk?"

"Yes, sire what are your problems..."

"Well..."

I was telling him about my decision, the decision where I should put my people to join... the Grand Chase, I could renew (sheesh like Lass) myself, if that's worth it, That's not the only problem, the king's visit is tomorrow, no not the king of Kanavan or Serdin, I meant Xenia... that stupid bitch got me here in the first place... I could probably snap, my teleportation powers are on cooldown, then suddenly someone is in my mind...

"Hehehehe" He said laughing like a crazy man

"Get the hell out of my head!"

"Come on... let yourself go..." He tempted me

"You wish you son of a bitch"

"Well gotta go... you will snap any minute" He left with an evil laugh

I then sliced the table in half with Demonus, he woke up after that... he yawned and said...

"What happened?" Demonus asked

"Fiendish Termites" Luckily I created an excuse

"Oh, ok"

He went back to sleep, which brings me back to the Grand Chase, they inspire me with 3 things, the young Savior, Elesis means Strength I use it at the right time, it could work effectively if she worked with the Abyss Knight... the Nova, Lire inspires anyone through Morality, like me she can make anyone cheer up and fight on, except I don't dance, last is the Battle Mage, Arme, Difference, she has a different side towards the Striker, her eyes can never get off him, even though they are both imperfect... Like me, I am different, I am neither full human nor full demon... I am an Exiled yet a Destined One... Maybe I should just rest and make me think before 24 hours are up...

End of Torn's POV

**10:30 in the morning, the Savior, and the Ki-Wielder went shopping in the local Kanavan market, which they walked 500 meters from the mansion... once they got there, they found out the market was deserted, however the clerks are still there but are frightened, when they look again, it look like 30 tornados hit that place...**

"Woah!" Elesis said in shock "What happened here?"

"Something dosen't feel right" Maya said

"Why?"

"Don't you know... the Exiled have returned" 1 clerk said in rags, since he was a victim

"Sir, I don't know what you are talking about" Elesis said confusion

"Exiled?" Maya asked

"Yes... 2 hours ago, two soultakers appeared out of nowhere and nearly killed us, they were asking me for my family's fruit and I told them the price, they started scratching the whole place..."

"Soultakers?" Elesis asked

"Yes... why?" the clerk asked

"You don't happen to see a blue psychosis head did you?" Maya said

"No, one had white skin he was fast, and one had black skin he was big and strong" The clerk explained

"..." The both of them had no response...

"Look sir, we'll buy these fruits and we are on our way to investigate this place with the whole Grand Chase" Elesis said kindly

"Oh thank you, here have all the fruit I have" the clerk said smiling

"O-ok" Maya hesitated

**After the time, they walked back to the house...**

"Freedom, did you sense any evil energy beyond that point..." Maya whispered

"No, not really" Freedom replied

"Are you sure, Innocence is she right?"

"Well, as a judge tool, I could say those 2 are innocent" Innocence replied

"What? How could you say that... he said they nearly killed him"

"Silly girl, that was ironic... he simply just panicked with the rest of the customers, and he chopped the table with a knife to drive them back so he nearly killed them" Innocence explained

"What about the price, they said they are really aggresive"

"That, again is silly... they just asked for the price, and stood by the counter... they weren't even afraid"

"Well that was one wacked-up clerk" Maya whispered

**It was 12:30 in the afternoon, and the whole Grand Chase are eating lunch...**

"This food is great Arme, you should cook more" Lass complimented

"Yeah, Amy thinks it's tasty" Amy said

"Thanks guys..." Arme said

"Oh no problem Miss Arme, I'm sure you will improve, unlike someone who keeps eating our left overs" Ronan said

"Ugh, him?" Dio asked

"What? I like left overs" Zero replied

"Oh god" Dio said as he was about to vomit...

"Tissue?" Ley said as she offered a tissue to Dio

"Man, clean that up..." Lass said

"Yeah, it's gross" Kazuya said

"I think it's awesome, since barf is a natural fertilizer" Ryan said

"Dude, that is sick, we're eating and now your talking about barf" Theon said

"Yeah shut it, I just ate avocado" Kelly said

"Ok.. ok sheesh" Zero said

**Later that night... Ace got a phone call from the Forsaken leader... Trent**

"What do you want dumbass?" Ace said

"Its time we end this man... You and me in the old keep near Serdin"

"Your on!"

"Don't be late unless your chicken because this is a fight to the death"

"OK! How about we settle this tomorrow at 11:50 in the morning..."

"What happened to the King's meeting dumbass two haha!"

"I'll cut it, just like I'll cut you"

"I'll be waiting"

"We'll see..."

**It was 9:00 pm and Torn decided to go into the front door (no awsome stealthy moves okay?) **

"Ahh! Its Torn!" Amy screamed

"Quick! Grand Chase battle formation" Elesis said as she and her members unsheath their weapons

"Im not here to fight... Im here to talk" Torn explained

"THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" Elesis said in anger

"Woah woah woah Elly... lets hear him out" Ronan said

"I hope you mind me, restarting, but can I join Grand Chase" Torn said sighing

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Everyone said

"Are you serious man?" Dio said

"That is freaking hilarious!" Ryan said with excitement

"What else, do I got do in my office huh?" Torn said

"Alright your in!" Elesis said

"YAY!" Everyone said with joy

"We could use a powerhouse like you" Lire said

"Uhh... Guys isn't the king's visit tomorrow at noon" Mari said

"Oh yeah! The king would love to see you..." Ryan said

"..."

"Why what's wrong" Arme asked

"Nothing" Torn said "Where's Maya and your black haired friend"

"They both went to sleep, Sieghart always sleeps since he's a lazy old man" Ronan said

"I heard that!" Sieghart warned them

"Anyway have a good night sleep!" Lass said

"I will, Guilt and Sealing Nova are my surveilance"

**Well... that was uhh... another story I wrote so the 13th chapter is about the King's Visit which means there is a sub-story**

**So uhm yeah... I would like to thank the people that gave me a good review and I'm hoping this story gets a little more thrilling alright? Cool... now I gotta put one OC there... but what? Suggest for me, see my profile and pick the OC I'm, gonna put in chapter 14 not 13... 14**


	13. The King's Visit

**Hey!**

**This is chapter 13th of 18th of my story please enjoy! :D**

**Ch. 13 The King's Visit**

**It was a nice sunny morning, about let's say 8:21, it was a relaxing day, in fact, the Prime Knight is sleeping by the tree after breakfast, because he said it was a lazy day, hey what do you know, does he know the lazy song? Erm, what I meant to say was, the King's Visit as promised is on the way at 11 in the morning, they are currently cleaning the houses, decorating, you know what I mean... the Water Lily started her first conversation with her fellow Starlet, as they were both decorating the house...**

"Soo... where did you meet a super cute guy like Ace?" Amy started off

"Ummm, at football practice" Jenelle blushed

"Oooh, you liked him do ya?" Amy teases the Water Lily

"What? Of course, I did confess my feelings for him..."

"Hey, we are finished decorating the house, wanna go get some snacks so daddy would enjoy our mansion" Amy suggested

"Sure, why not I am getting hungry..."

"You must be a hungry girl"

"Yeah... well let's go"

"Ok..." Just then Jenelle saw Ace going out with an armor and some medpacks...

"Ace, where ya going?" Jenelle asked

"Ummm, errands?" Ace said sarcastically, apparently the Water Lily was buying it she was getting fooled...

"Ok, be back before five"

"I will..." After that he went off

**Amy's POV**

Yay! Daddy's coming to mansion, Amy would be happy to see daddy again! I wonder what he bring for me... I wish it was my new pop star outfit, I've always dremt of it since I was a wittle kid...

I wish Jinny, would have bought it for me... but he is broke aww...

I still like him though, he is super cute just like Acey Slayey... maybe I should call Jinny... Suppy Cutie JINNY! That would be super...

The main thing is, Amy can't wait for daddy!

Daddy, I'm waiting...

End of Amy's POV

**At the old fort near Serdin...**

"So you finally came" A man in white said

"Where are your boys?" Ace asked... just then Trent jumped out

"I would never do that, buddy..." Trent said

"So you really mean it... a one on one" Ace said

"Yup, me and you no disturbance..." Trent said, he then said "This time no more sticks, we use these kinds of sticks" he unsheathed his Banzai Spear, which weighed 1000 pounds and it's height is 83.5 feet tall

"Still using that "kind of stick"?" Ace then unsheathed his Luna blades...

"Yup, I remember using a large stick like this..."

"Let's fight!"

Queued...

**Dio's POV**

Something dosen't feel right... why would Emperor Torn just keep his mouth shut, every time we say the King of Xenia? I went over that, when I asked Zero, he also kept his mouth shut... usually he keeps shouting: "I'm gonna eat your food!" But never like this, I mean we saw him walking around with the Grandark towards the King's castle in Xenia... he just stood there slamming the wall... As I asked him again, he refused... but today he finally told me this... Emperor Torn was exiled! I knew what was wrong with him!

I have to warn Elesis and the rest that if the King sees him, he's demon meat! or human meat!, maybe fiend? Whatever...

As I ran across the room, finding Elesis first I bumped into Ley...

"Hey there big boy, why so in a hurry?" Ley asked me

"Not now... too busy" I replied

"Ummm, ok... weirdo" She said

I can't believe she called me a weirdo... I stopped and stared at the clock, and in shock it was 10:00 I had to run fast, before the King get's here... that's when I got hit by a ledge on the second floor because I was at the stairs, then I suddenly looked at Lire in a bath towel.. I got a nosebleed after that, I ran back to hide my shame... who ever saw a naked elf before? What kind of elves remove their bath towels before entering their own bathroom, this made me bleed twice... I ran back and got a tissue I covered the blood... man Lire's got that body, wait! What am I saying? Ryan's my friend I can't cheat on Ley like this, if only she'd take that towel off in front of me... Oh god what am I saying again? That's it I ran off... and bumped into Elesis... I told her my explanation about Emperor Torn.

End of Dio's POV

**Back to queued battle...**

"RAHH!" Trent thrusted

"Face it Trent!, you can never kill me!" Ace said with a smirk

"Are you sure? I was the one who knocked you down with my stick when we were kids..."

"Whatever, anyway it ain't sticks its sharpened metal dumbass."

"Why You!" Trent then said "Overkilling Spree"

"Clockwork Aegis" Ace said with defense

"Give it up!, your shield can't hold on anymore..."

"Oh so you think you can break a giant clock do ya?"

"I can break anything stupid!"

"Yeah right."

"Banzai Knockdown"

"Whoops! missed me..." Ace said

"Crap!"

"Now its my turn! Wolf's Howl"

"Banzai Walls!"

"Shit!" Ace said as giant walls appeared in front of him

"Aww! What's the matter can't beat a pro like me!"

"Nah! I'm just gettin warmed up..."

Queued

**Ronan's POV**

I was walking after a daily basketball bet with Theon, apparently I lost, because Kazuya is THE worst referee in the whole court! Anyway I was walking by the room, until I heard a booming voice coming from the garden... until I knew, when I stared below the third floor I saw Elesis in red aura, I knew she'd cast Berserk any minute, but I saw her with Dio, I summoned the Tempest and it turned invisible to be able to let me hear their conversation this is what the Tempest brought to me...

"WHAAAT" Elesis said as she casted Berserk

"Yes, it's true the Emperor is in complete danger..." Dio said

"HOW COME YOU TOLD ME THIS NOW!" Elesis' face was red as chili

"Well it was Zero's fault, he didn't tell me until now..."

"IS THIS TRUE?"

"Uhh, yes?" Zero said

"Ugh! Now what?"

"I suggest we hid Emperor Torn somewhere else" Dio said

"Why do you call him Emperor?" Elesis said

"I'm a demon from Hell Bridge, Hell Bridge is also a gateway to the Netherworld"

"Oh duh!"

"Come on let's gather the others..."

After their conversation ended, I recalled my Tempest back into the Aegis Amulet... now I am going back downstairs, but slowly since I don't want to hit my head until I saw Lass walking downstairs, I then said...

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? Elly called all GC members down the garden immediately, Zero, Dio, Sieghart, Ley,and Mari are already downstairs..."

"Where is Ace?"

"Ugh, his stupid errands... no time let's just go... Amy and Maya were also called, but they will come in 10 minutes"

"Well... let's get moving"

End of Ronan's POV

Back to Queued

**After an hour in battle... none of them were injured (That is cool!)**

"We've been fighting for an hour... What does it take to kill you!" Trent said clenching his teeth

"You know me... I never get killed by anyone"

"Banzai Enchant"

"Silly man!... Time Endurance!"

**Soon Ace moves faster than the speed of light and Trent gets stronger than 50,000,000 dieties and demons...**

"Now were getting somewhere"

"Chains of Enslavery!" Ace said

"WHAT?"

**Chains appeared out of nowhere and trapped the Spearman**

"Here we go! ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!" Ace's Luna's turned magenta with red outlines "RAHHHHH!"

**Just before Ace could destroy him for good... Trent broke free and used his special move**

"DEATH BLOW!" Trent's spear turned white as blinding light

**They both collide and made a big explosion... Trent and Ace are injured at the same time... That explosion can be heard 500,000 miles from the fort...**

"Arrgh! My leg!" Ace groaned

"Good luck with that... Arrgh my arm... It dosen't matter I'm outta here. Say bye bastard!"

"Shit! I can't move!" Ace said in pain

"Oh god! We're trapped!" Trent complained

"You should have let me killed you when I had the chance..." Ace said grinning

"Why are you grinning for?" Trent questioned him...

"Well we were both trapped in a cave when we were both 6 dummy" Ace said

"Fine, I guess we'll have to mingle here..."

Queued...

"We got to think of a plan... we need to distract him until leaving time... which is 5:00" Arme said

"How about stalling?" Amy said

"Nah, that won't work how about stalling?" Demonus said

"Yeah that's a great idea Demonus" Amy and Elesis said

"I know, I'm the man!"

"But you're a hand" Ryan said

"It's not literal!"

"Alright, me and Lass will find hiding spots for Torn, we'll first tell him" Ronan said

"Why Lass?" Arme said

"Lass is a theif right?"

"Yeah..."

"So he's perfect to lead Torn into a hiding spot"

"Oh ok" Arme said smiling

"Now your using me as a tool" Lass complained

"Hey! It's for the new guy..." Ronan said

"I'd rather do this with Arme..."

"Yeah, yeah I know she's your girlfriend but this is no laughing matter now let's go!

"Guys, it's 11:50" Mari said... "The carraige is here!"

"Everyone places!" Elesis ordered "You... old man! Sleep!"

"Whatever Red..." Sieghart then sleep

**The door was knocked down... and came a king, of Xenia**

"Hello champions of good!" the King said

"Daddy!" Amy said with joy

"H-hi!" The whole chase said nervously except Sieghart

"Why is your friend sleeping?" asked the King

"He is so lazy" Lire explained

"Oh ok... wait, where is the Abyss Knight and the Striker?"

"Oh umm they are just uhhh, getting ready yeah!" Elesis said

"Wow new members I see, would you introduce them to me?"

"Umm sure hehe" said Ley

"The guy with scars is Kazuya," Kazuya then waved

"The guy with a rifle is Theon" Theon salutes nervously

"The girl with water knives is Jen- Jenelle" Jenelle then looks down

"The girl with pistols is Kelly" Kelly then said "H-hi sir"

"And those are our new members hehehe" Ley laughed nervously...

"Oh ok... I'll be glad to search your house, because your acting so nervous" the King starts to get suspicious

"Because... you... are... harboring... a party!" the King said (what a fool)

"Yeah, party..." They all said

"Hi sir." Maya greeted

"Maya, hi how are you?"

"Fine sir..."

"Ok, let's get going..."

Back to queue...

"And that's how I become a time fighter, oh and thanks for sharing your experience as a Banzai Spearman" Ace said

"Your welcome... darn, did you bring a medpack..." Trent asked

"Yup two of them..."

"Give one to me..."

"Since we don't want to die, here you go..."

"Thanks, buddy"

"Your welcome, buddy" The both of them laughed

"I remember when we are still kids, fighting with stick, you carried a long one and I carried double heh, good times" Ace said

"Yup good times..." Trent said

"I never forgot that, ever"

"Yeah so do I"

**After 2:00**

"Is someone gonna get us out of here, I'm hungry" Trent said

"You should thank me I brought the food..." Ace said

"Wow, you still eat a taco?"

"Yeah, do you like one..."

"Normally, I hated tacos, but now it's so freaking tasty"

"Told you it's cool..."

**After 3:30**

"So Ace, how did you get a hot chick like Jenelle, I had a crush on her too..."

"She seems to like me... and how did you meet Jenelle"

"Well I met her when I was 14, she said she was transferring to Kanavan Royal High School when she will be 15..."

"You must have loved her too"

"Yeah, can you believe it? We ended our buddyship and become rivals just for one girl eh?" The both of them laughed once more

"Hey, I would let you date Jenelle... If you really want it..."

"Of course I do... I missed her"

"I'll set you up with her"

"Aren't you two in a relationship?"

"Well not entirely..."

"I don't know if were allies, I will give you my response later on..."

Queued

**It was 4:43 noon...**

"Well, thanks for showing me everything!" the King said

"So, okay just leave nice seeing you bye!" Elesis said

"Aachoo!" Torn sneezed

**The disguise then fell apart...**

"YOU!" the King said angrily

"You exiled me for no reason!" Torn fought back

"I had a reason, the death of my youngest son!"

"He stole jewels from the carnival"

"Those jewels were mine!"

"Well I don't care..."

"Shut up! Your nothing but a loser and a freak, your nothing at all, no life, no family, no NOTHING!

"Your majesty stop"

"Stay out of this Maya!"

**Then the King knocked Maya down... then the King heard an evil chuckle**

"What's so funny you bastard!" The King said teasingly

"Nothing... I'm just merely, hehe hungry..." Torn said with an evil grin

"What are you talking about FREAK!"

**He then crushed the souls of both Alfred and Sebastian...**

"ALFRED!" Dio shouted

"R-run milord" Sebastian said when dying

"Don't worry I'll take care of this guy..." Jin said with confidence

"Jinny No!" Amy said with fear

"Flame Kick!" Clearly it had no effect on him...

"Your soul is my barbecue!" He crushed the soul of Jin, and laughed evily...

"Run, Run!"

"Now I will summon the Abyss portal from the Netherworld

**Just then a portal appeared...**

"Just call it... an Invasion!.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Torn laughed evily once more

**AN: Just before you ask...**

**1. Amy's dad is the King of Xenia, he is also half-deity**

**2. Torn laughs like a wacko because he snapped...**

**Makin ch. 14 i will see my poll, if there are no votes... then i pick the OC see ya in the next chapter!**


	14. Burning In The Skies literally!

**Hey! 14th Chapter, yay we're halfway there! Sorry about the poll I said it was about this chapter, it was actually for the next story...**

**Amy: Is there a cute boy in the next story?**

**Me: Whaaa?**

**Amy: Nothing...**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Ch. 14 Burning In The Skies... literally!**

"Woah! What's happening?" Ace askedas the earthquake continued

"So... it has begun" Trent said

"What has begun?"

"The Apocalyptic War, the war when the exiled rebel against the surface dwellers, kind of like mole people, except they aren't moles, these are demons that are exiled returned..."

"And how did you know this?"

"I stole a book before I betrayed AI hehe"

"Look there is a passage way..."

"I was suppose to leave you wounded and crippled, but I'll just help you out"

"Forsaken, meet me at the Serdin Kingdom"

"Woah! Serdin is burned!"

"This is the power of the demons..."

**Soon, 10 fiend knights appeared in front of them...**

"Darn, we can't fight them!" said Ace

"Hey Look!" Trent pointed

"Booming Barrage!" Trever said, as 3 knights vanished

"Entangle!" Remy said, as 5 knights vanished

"Seal Breaker!" Turo said, as 2 knights vanished

"Guys!"

"Hey, what is HE doing here" said Trever

"Don't worry he's with me..."

"With the enemy?"

"This is no laughing matter Trever! Where is Greg?"

"He backed out on us, like a baby"

"Forget it, we must enter the Netherworld"

"Yeah but where?" Turo asked

"Through Hell Bridge"

"Move Out!" Trent said again

**In the forests of Bermesiah...**

"We should stay here for the night..." Ronan said

"WHAT? Do you see what those guys can do?" Elesis said

"Yeah, we know Elly, they can crush souls with their hand" Kelly replied

"You know, soultakers weakness are their claws... if you chop them, they are dead..." Dio explained

"Maybe this is a good use for my newest invention" Mari said

"What invention?" asked Sieghart

**As they saw Mari, she picked up 15 rifles from her pocket...**

"That is one big pocket..." Theon complimented

"Here, one for each of you..."

"Why did you only make 15?" Lass asked

"Well, Theon already has a rifle, plus I knew one of the GC members will die..."

"But Amy don't want to die with daddy" Amy said

"It's ok Amy, I'm here" Arme said comforting her

"We need 3 scouts for tonight" said Mari

"I'll go with Lire and Ley" Ryan said

"Why us?" Lire and Ley asked

"Because both of you are hot!" Ley and Lire then slapped both his cheeks

"OW!"

"Come on let's leave this perv" Ley said

"Hey wait up!" Ryan said

**In the deep forest, the three members were carrying rifles, they were exploring the whole place... until they saw a camp with bodies... dead.**

"Oh god, I know I'm a demon, and I should grant despair, but this... this is too much" Ley frowned

"Not to mention, they burned down the forest" Lire said

"MY BEAUTIFUL TREES!" Ryan cried out

"Grrr." Lire growled

"I mean, my beautiful Lire hehe"

"Hey thank you"

"Guys, my demon senses are tingling." Ley said as she heard footsteps, she then continued "I heard demonic footsteps coming toward us"

"Soultakers" Shouted Lire as she shot rapid lasers from her rifle

"Lire! Target properl-" Ryan soul was crushed before he could say a work

"Ryan! No!" Lire shouted she shot one hand of a soultaker then he died

"Darn one dude, died, GET THEM!" a soultaker said

"Lire! Let's go!" Ley said as she flew away with Lire, and while Lire is still shooting... luckily Lire killed 3 soultakers

"Leave them!" a soultaker said again

**At the encampment...**

"Guys!" Lire shouted

"What is it?" Ronan said

"Ryan, died, we got ambushed so me and Lire just flew away, we killed 3 soultakers while were at it" Ley explained

"Wow, they really work?" asked Lass

"Yup, and it's effective" said Ley

"Alright everyone evacuate!" shouted Ronan

"What, what's going on?" Elesis said

"The soultakers they are here..." Zactone said

"Woah, where did you come from" Elesis said

"From Ryan's dead body where else?" Zactone said

"Oh my god! Ryan's dead?"

"Yeah, Elly let's move!" Kelly shouted as they ran for it

**While the Grand Chase ran for it, The Forsaken (including Ace, no he didn't join) have reached Hell Bridge.**

"This is Hell Bridge what now?" Ace asked

"Wow, all these plants died and cried here" Remy said

"Stop, about your botany thing and get moving, we're not going to die today alright?" Turo said

"Stupid Greg... alright let's move!" Trent shouted

"Are you sure about him going with us?" Trever asked

"Well Yeah..."

"But he's an enemy, and you have a friend named Ace right?"

"That's the friend I'm talking about"

"You didn't even tell me his name"

"Let's just go, I'll explain everything when this war is over"

"Then how do we end it? Dagcross is dead because Soultakers appeared in our hut, before you even sent that transmission to us"

"Wait, so you guys are wounded?"

"Hell yeah! We are!"

"Let's just go find the gate to the Netherworld, It is the only place to destroy the Soul Chamber"

"What's the Soul Chamber?" Ace asked

"Its a chamber where the soultakers keep all the souls they crushed thus ending this war, We have to destroy it to free the souls from the Soul Jar." Trent explained

"And how do we destroy it?" asked Ace

"There are 5 gates towards the Chamber... the first gate requires Ssanggeoms from the Savior, I bet you have one... the second gate requires a Banzai Spear, that will be me... the third gate requires the Blade of Doom, which is where Turo and Remy were sent 2 minutes ago while I am explaining this... the fourth gate requires the twin blades, Solar, which means your sister has those... the last gate is the twin blade, Luna, after opening all those gates... you will find the Soul Chamber and it's jar, you must combine all these weapons and give it to your leader, what's her name? Elesis." Trent explained

"How will you destroy the gates, and what's it's format?" Ace asked again

"You will have to pierce every gate you see apparently it's just you and me, we need to find the other three, it's format is like a circle, each one will have to stand on a ritual symbol and pierce it, therefore opening the gates to the other side of chamber, to destroy the chamber, you need to combine the weapons that open the gate and shout: "Punishment through Order!" which will have the ability to pierce the jar and free the souls... you must hope there is no guardian there" Trent said

"Well what are we waiting for let's get moving..."

**I got this idea because I watched Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time so if you vote for the OC you want**

**Will place it on the next story: Grand Chase: Lost and Forgotten, I have a LOT of energy today, so I could be updating fast... anyways Chapter 15 is coming...**


	15. Fires of a Thousand Suns

**Yo peeps! Chapter 15 is here told ya I'd update fast, because my idea machine is ready and working!**

**This is chapter 15, but first let's start with one... I mean 34 other OC's in my newest fanfic place...**

**Check it out! Enjoy! And give me any good review**

**Ch. 15 The Fires of a Thousand Suns**

**As the Bermesiah continent fell into the fires of a thousand soultakers, or maybe even millions, the soultakers, still hunger for more souls, ever since the Emperor of the Netherworld gone wack, they set their sights on the continents, Ellia, Xenia, Lore, and Derp and maybe all the continents, until the whole world was swallowed by their might, only the Destined Ones can guide them to the truth and order, leaving peace and harmony to the world, apparently it did not work so they thought of a new plan, to stop the grand war! These people are found on top of the world by the clouds... The Destined Hall of Fame**

"We need to think of a new plan, anyone have any ideas?" a man in green armor said carrying a giant hammer

"We cannot get an alliance with the Exiled since they snapped for good" a man in gold armor said

"We couldn't even teach them about love" a lady in a pink thief outfit said

The man in green armor came out of the shadows, his name was Dustin... he then said "Maya is still down there, so is Felix"

"What are we supposed to do" a gay in a black and white armor said

"I know, Deja we need to do something..."

"Uhh, Dustin?" a lady in a pink thief outfit said again

"What is it Jean?" Dustin said

"The Forsaken and Ace Slayer, are finding the soul chamber" Jean replied

"Of course! Quick contact Maya" Jean then contacted Maya through brain waves, then shared communication with Dustin

"H-hello" Maya answered, then Jean said "Dustin, she's on!"

"Hello, Maya can you hear me? It's Dustin"

"Dustin? Now is not the time, I'm running for my life!" Maya said as she ran with the chase...

"Listen to me, grab Elesis and meet at Hell Bridge, find the portal and enter it, to end this war you must destroy the soul chamber!"

"Why not you do it!" Maya asked

"Look, the gates require a specific weapon the 1st gate requires Elesis' weapon and the 4th gate requires your weapon so get there or all of you will die!"

"Ok" The waves then ended

"Guys, I have an idea!" Maya said

"What is it?" said Ronan

"Let's go to Hell Bridge we can end this war!"

"Are you crazy? Demons are in there" Elesis said

"Do you wanna die or not?" Maya asked Elesis

"No..."

"Good then let's go"

**Back at Hell Bridge,**

"Sir, we've been here for hours... where is the portal?" Turo asked

"I can't stand seeing plants cry..." Remy complained

"We're not there yet" Trent said

**Suddenly Ace heard echoes from the other side saying... left, left, right, right, left, right, up, down, turn, run**

"Guys, let's go left" Ace said

"Are you sure?" asked Trent and Trever

"Yep."

"Alright..."

**As they follow the way Ace goes, they went to another corridor and goes left again, then they encountered a junction, they went right, then when there is another junction they went right again, once they get to the end of the junction water appeared, they swam to the left, found a junction and swam to the right... when they got up... it was dead end, until Ace saw a hole a big one! They jumped up the whole, and walked to another dead end, and jumped back down... once they turned their heads... they saw the walls closing in... they started running... after that they went to the portal and met a special group...**

"Ahhhh!" screamed the Grand Chase... the Forsaken had no response they just smile at them... and the chase unsheathed their weapons...

"Let my Acey go!" shouted Jenelle

"It's alright Jen, it's a truce... for now" Ace said

"How did you guys get here!" Remy said and continued "And where's Ryan?"

"He died" Lire said sobbing

"Yeah, however I am he's spirit animal, Zactone" said Zactone

"Dio, Zero, and Ley led us here" Elesis said

"Oh duh!" Trever said

"Hey look there's the portal" said the King

"Well let's get in and see these gates, Dustin seeks" Maya said

**As they went to the Netherworld, it is deserted, all they saw was Dax and Miltonius frozen in a lavatic ice, made by a cultist fiend... They turned to see the 5 gates and pierced each one of them then they went down... along with the ground to their very eyes, 500 demons ambushed them before going to the Soul Chamber...**

"Oh god, move guys! Me and Lass will take this one..." Ronan said

"Oh no you don't I'll go with you, I don't want my Lassy dead" Arme said

"Us too!" said Amy and Ley

"Daughter No!"

"Come on King!" shouted Maya

"Everyone all together!" Ronan then continued "For Grand Chase!"

"Tornado Stinger!" a giant blue tornado rises above ground

"Phantom Blade!" A giant sword then slashes the demons!

"Deep Impact!" Purple meteors suddenly crashed the rooftop...

"Pink Death Parade!" a giant pink dragon suddenly breathes pinkish flame

"Gravity Overload!" a demonic seal appears in front of them and shoots dark balls as the place explode...

"Goodbye...Elesis" Ronan said with his last words

**Elesis then heard the explosion...**

"RONAN!" Elesis cried out

"Let's run!" Maya said

**At the ruins of Kanavan...**

"Hehehhehehe, yummy yummy souls" said Torn

"Sir, they are heading to the Soul Chamber"

"Then I shall got there!"

"Yessss!"

"MWAHAHAHAH!"

**AN: If your wondering why Torn's gone wack? Well he's finally snapped... fast updates on ch. 16 haha!**

**See ya there!**


	16. The Soul Chamber

**Hey, hey, hey! 2 more chapters, and this is complete, I have second thoughts of putting GAI as my next fanfic (Game, and, Anime Idol) I don't know, because I'm a complete addict of American Idol... I should think about it... And If I did put it... well you know hehe...**

**Anyway ch. 16 everybody!**

**Ch. 16 The Soul Chamber**

**As the war continued throughout, the world... The Destined Ones, decided to join in, because... you know that's their job: "Decide the fate of the World" as said by "The Messiah"**

"The legends are here!" said a Kanavan Knight

"Alright, Jean you take Ellia with your party, Ken you take Xenia with your party, Deja you take Lore with your party, and Hamlock you take Derp with your party, I'll handle Bermesiah myself" said Dustin

"Yes sir!"

"But my lord, how will you destroy these beasts? There are billions of them..." said a Kanavan guard

"Easy... watch and learn" Dustin then unsheathed a giant green armor and transformed it into twin blades... then he shouted "Dan's Might!"

which made every living tree into a treant and grabbed all the soultakers hands (in bermesiah) and kamikazed themselves... leaving a green bloodshed...

"Excellent performance my lord" a kanavan royal guard said

"Don't you celebrate just yet... there are a lot more coming this way and I got treants dealing with it"

"How long the defense will hold?"

"A couple of hours" He then thought "_I hope Maya and the chase reached the chamber"_

**At the Netherworld Hall...**

"Hey Elly? Are you okay?" Kelly asked her

"Nothing... it's just Ronan, Lass, Amy, Arme, and Ley sacrificed their lives for us" She then sobbed

"Hey, hey it's okay as long as we see the chamber I'll break it and free them" said Kelly with bravery

"Really?"

"Yeah, really"

"Look there it is!" said Kazuya

"Who says your getting there?" Brawn said

"Oh great!" Trent said

"Let me take care of these wackos!" said Sieghart

"I have my rights, so me too!" said Kazuya who also joined the fight

"Well, I've never fought with anyone like you Ace, but this is for Amy!" Jenelle unsheathed her daggers

"Hey, I wanna avenge the plants here so don't spoil the fun!" Remy said

"Hehe, hey Brawl you ready?" asked Brawn

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Elesis go!" said Sieghart

"Grandpa no!" said Elesis

"GO!" Sieghart shouted

"Now we're getting somewhere..." said Remy

**As they reached the Chamber...**

"Now grandpa is gonna die" Elesis said as she sobbed

"Pull yourself together Elly, we can free them too, and I thought your father is Immortal" Kelly said

"Not in the Netherworld" she sobbed again

"Look the chamber!" Dio shouted

"It's so beautiful" said Zero

"Yes... just like your yummy souls!" Torn said as he appeared out of nowhere

"Get ready guys! Elly?" Kelly turned to Elesis kneeling down "Come on get up!"

"Awww... Is she crying because of her friends' death?" Torn smirked "Let's just kill all of you, and all your problems are solved how about that? Do you accept?" Torn request

"No..."

"What's that?"

"No! You stupid jackass!" Elesis then casts Berserk

"That's my Elly" shouted Kelly

"Let's have some fun" Torn said with an evil grin

**He lifted up the ground and removed the remaining, to form a round arena above the burning skies, this is his way of killing someone... by pushing them off the arena**

"Let's start" Torn then charges at Theon, punching him endlessly

"Gack!" Theon said as he spit out blood, he then reaches the edge, then Torn rips out his chest, takes his soul and crushes it

"NO!" Kelly said

"Why you little... BULLET HELL!" a thousand bullets shot at his chest apparently, it had no effect

"Is that all you got?" Torn then throws a giant, lava spear and hits Kelly, impailing her

"Ugh... I can't move, it's so numb" Kelly groaned "I'm losing blood" and died

"I'm not gonna let anyone die on my eyes, not even my leader Elesis" Dio said

"Bring it, demon youngling" said Dio as he charges at Torn punching him... then unsheathed his weapon... and drilled his heart... but he was repulsed, as Torn grabs the drill and destroys it...

"Really? A drill, come on you are the Grand Chase" he then soul take the soul of Dio and crushed it (sheesh what kind of Grand Chase is this?)

"Shut up!" shouted Elesis "Fated Circle!" A giant circle of fire is moving towards Torn, just pushing him...

"Oh come on really?" Torn teased

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Elesis threw all her magic at him, and it just pushed him

"Such a pathetic girl..."

"I'll handle this" Trent said "Banzai Strike!"

"Arrgh! It seems your weapon is a part of the gates that lead here..." Torn said

"What?"

"You wanna know what my blade thinks? Demonus?"

"With pleasure" and in front of them Demonus transformed into the "Ungodly Obsidian Blade"

"No way! It's Impossible" Trent said as he dodged all the attacks Torn threw at him...

"Stop dodging..."

"Hey, freak! Leieng Moon!" He teleported in front of Torn and slashed him...

"Guess yours, is also one of the keys that pierced my gates... Shall we continue?" asked Torn

"Why not? The both of us are just getting started"

"Turo, Trever go with Maya and Zero and comfort Elesis" Trent commanded

"Yes sir!" they responded and went with Maya

"Let's get this over with" said Ace

**At the Bermesiah continent...**

"Well boys, we're finished here!" Dustin shouted with joy

"Yeah!" shouted the Bermesians

"Now too Ellia! Gather the boats, dirigibles, jets, cars anything!" Dustin commanded

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you again Dustin for protecting Bermesiah" said a Bermesian Civilian

"My pleasure ma'am, hey Jean, tell your party and the Ellians that reinforcements are coming, we're done in Bermesiah!" Dustin said

"Roger that, Dustin!" Jean replied

"Yo! Reinforcements are coming fight on!" Jean moralized them

"Yeah!"

_"Heh... This is one tough battle... I just hope the Grand Chase destroyed the Chamber..." _ Travis thought

**Oh god! This fanfic is about to end... But I have another story that's goin on**

**Anyway Chapter 17 is coming up... (Wonder what's happening to the poll...")**

**Bye! :D**


	17. A Sacrifice You'll Make

**YAY! The 17th chapter is here! The next one is tomorrow... and then new story! :D**

**It's time for the countdown! Enjoy!**

**Ch. 17 A Sacrifice You'll Make**

**In the continent of Ellia...**

"Hey! Reinforcements have come!" Jean said with excitement

"Protect Ellia, Bermesians!" shouted a Kanavan Royal Guard. and after a minute the soultakers disappear and their claws are ripped open by the Ellians

"Dustin!" Jean then hugged Dustin

"I'm glad your okay!" Dustin said

"Let's contact Ken" Jean suggested

"Okay..." He then contacted him "Yo Ken, how's your party and the Xenians doing?"

"Oh just fine! Heck, a lot of them died through my "Shockwave Ripper"

"Nice..." Dustin said "Don't worry Reinforcement are coming!" Jean said

"Thanks guys, can't wait" Ken said

"Meet ya there, champ" Dustin said "Okay let's go"

**At the Hellish Arena...**

"Seriously, is this what you can give to me, scratches, and a scar on the eye? You've gotta do better than this" Torn said with an evil grin

"Trust me, it just got worse..." Ace said

"It's too late Ace, my spear just lost power, except it has one more" Trent said

"No, not that!"

"Yes... goodbye, buddy, this explosion will eventually bring me back to life..." Trent said "BANZAI KAMIKAZE" soon a giant explosion was seen from Xenia, and Ellia

"Darn..." Ace said

"Heh, that tickles" Torn said

"What?"

"Ripper's Stretch!" giant demonic hands appeared in front of Ace, crushing him (not the soul)

"AHHHHH!" Ace groaned in pain

"Ace!" Maya said

"M-Maya give your blades, the spear, and mine to E-Ele-Elesis" Ace said panting

"I got the Blade of Doom" Turo said "Give this to her" then light appeared as the weapons forge together and it was made "The Celestial Blade of Light"

"Hey ugly!" Elesis taunted Torn

"Huh?"

"Eat this! HAAAAH!" Elesis slashed Torn's hand

"Arrgh!" Torn groaned releasing Ace who is knocked out "That blade?" he was then shocked "Could it be true?"

"YAAAH! This is for Amy, Arme and Ley Round Crash!"

"Gaah!" Torn groaned again this time his hand bleeding

"For Lass, Fated Circle!"

"Oof!" Torn fell off the ground because he was flying

"For Ronan! Chaos Savior!"

"Ahhhhh!" Torn then was about to die, just before he died he gave a slight evil chuckle

"Now Elesis pierce the glass!" said Zero

"YAHHH!" Elesis pierced the glass and set the souls free...

**As all the souls were set free... each soul returned to the dead bodies (including soultakers, except Torn) in Bermesiah, Ellia, Xenia, Derp, Lore...**

"YEAHHH!" Everyone on earth cheered for joy as the war ended

"Why do you have to die?" Lire cried as Ryan was alive, she didn't even know the soul was returned to him

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you got fooled" Ryan teased Lire

"COME BACK HERE! I GOT A RAIN OF ARROWS READY FOR YOU!" then Ley heard a shrieking Ryan

"There they go again... I guess Elesis and the rest saved the world..."

"YAY Elly you did it!" Kelly screamed for joy

"Wow all of you are alive?" Elesis said

"Yeah, like I heard you saying you liked me, is that true?" Ronan asked

"Y-yes?"

"No need to hesitate, because I don't like you, I love you" Ronan said

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Awww isn't that cute" said Amy

"Well I guess Torn is dead... we should all pray he will be sent to Heaven" Trent said

**10:30 at the award ceremony...**

"Erherm, I the King of Kanavan shall grant these 16 or maybe 17 warriors this medal of heroism for protecting the world once again... Congratulations!"

"Heh, looks like we did it!" Jin said

"Yeah Jinny Winny" Amy said

"Stop it Amy, your making me blush!"

"Hey guys to celebrate this, I bought ourselves a kingdom! It's called Grandevochase" Sieghart said

"Hey old man, you've never been this energetic"

"I am now!"

"Yeah!"

**At the Netherworld...**

"Well, if it isn't Torn's body" a man in white hair and jacket said

"Better just bring him to life..." He then gives him a feather from an underground avian

"Ugh... where am I? What happened?" Torn asked him

"If your asking who am I? I am Mixz, the soulweaver, I have transformed your claw into a spirit loom, but your orbs are asleep..."

"My hand? How did yo-"

"Get it back? Well, I knew I have been looking for you in 14 years... If you wanna thank me come with me I'll teach you a little something about my job..."

"I grant you my gratitude sir!" Torn said

"Okay come with me..."

**At the castle...**

"Sweet castle dude!" Ryan commented

"Thanks" Sieghart thanked Ryan

"Hey Maya, you okay?" Jenelle asked Maya because she was sighing

"Oh it's okay, it's just cold..."

"Oh okay, hey lunch is in 1 hour don't be late"

"Okay..." Maya then hums a song "cuz I wish you were here..."

**YESSS! The story is endin tomorrow! The chapter is a secret, BTW here are problem fixes... if you were asking**

**1. Maya's humming is about Owl City - Vanilla Twilight**

**2. Mixz is my newest OC, he claims a resemblance to Tomix, except his spirit looms are green...**

**3. Torn did not even know there even was an underground avain..."**

**So anyway Chapter 18 tomorrow final chapter is complete **


	18. A Return of an Old Friend

**The final chapter is here! I hope you just voted in my poll, because after today,**

**I will place the OC with the total number of votes... if there are no votes well, I'll just pick it myself...**

**Enjoy, this one...**

**Italic means flashback, thoughts, and dreams...**

**Ch. 18 A Return of a Lost Friend**

**After days have passed, their newest kingdom prospers... good as ever, said the Prime Knight as he slept, and turned to their kingdom... apparently the young ki-wielder wasn't too happy about what she saw a week ago... a sacrifice, for the world... it's like the Soultaker, wants to die for the world...**

Just before she could talk, she sighed "Why does he have to die... when I got that moment in my head... it feels as if, he wants to die, but why?"

**From inside the castle doors...**

"Hmmm, Torn's blood is very extraordinary... his blood, is full of rage, plus it's alive, I need to run more tests." Mari said

"Hiya! Mari, you examining blood?" Kelly asked

"Yes... it's very weird, the blood is raging... and it hissed at me... it's scientifically impossible" Mari said

"What about Brawn and Brawl's blood sample?"

"They seem to follow exactly what Torn's blood can do..." Mari then turned to Torn's blood sample "What? It's Impossible!"

"What is it?"

"His, blood, it turned normal... in an instant, it should have, been dead blood you know orange, then brown, then dried... it's now red as ever."

"Is he alive then?"

"I'm afraid so, he's after us... and WILL kill us, all!"

"We must warn the Grand Chase about this!" Kelly and Mari then rushed to Elesis

2 hours earlier

_"This, is my lair" Mixz shouted_

_"Geez, do you really have to shout?" Torn said_

_"Yeah it hurts both of our ears" Sealing Nova said_

_"I watched you trying to destroy, the world... but actually you never defended yourself... why?"_

_"I wanted to save the world... since I was a little boy"_

_"Yeah, so do I... I too gave in to a dark power, but I eventually fought back! Do you?"_

_"No, I easily give in to darkness"_

_"Well, according to your brain waves, darkness is your life, you must learn to control it... to save the world like me"_

_"I wasn't able to live my life with this hand..." Torn then continued "And these spirit looms what do they do?_

_"See, I transformed your demonic hand, into a spirit loom just open your hands, and daggers will come out" Torn opened his hand, suddenly Demonus appeared as dual blood daggers_

_"Hey Torn!" Demonus greeted_

_"You must use your spirit looms wisely"_

_"Ok... may I go up the surface?"_

_"If you let me go with you, of course!_

_"Alright, let's go"_

**Present hour...**

"Elesis!" Mari and Kelly started shouting

"What's all that racket!" Elesis said

"Torn...is...alive!" Kelly said breathing

Elesis just laughed and then said "If you're trying to prank me... it's not going to work"

"But, but"

"No buts Kelly, depressed people know things... now is it true Mari?"

"Yes, Elly I saw my experiment, it's blood turned normal instead of drying..."

"That's it call everyone NOW!" Elesis demanded, after a few minutes, every member of the chase gathered at the round table...

"What is it now Elly?" Lass said

"Torn returns from the dead" Elesis said

"Impossible." Arme complained

"Oh yeah look at this blood sample!"

"Huh? We demons never experience this" Zero said

"I know, we must prepare defenses stat!" Elesis said, after the meeting they went out with weapons unsheathed... until they saw 2 people at a great distance...

"Is that a soulweaver?" Lass said

"Make that two dude... get ready!" Theon shouted

"Well, it seems they are pointing weapons at us... might want to use the new chains I gave you?" Mixz said

"Ok, Enslave Blood!" Torn shouted, soon red chains came out paralyzing them, unable to move, numb...

"W-What's happening to us?" The Grandevouz Guards said

"I don't know..." Captain Devo said

"Torn! Whatever this is don't do this!" Elesis said

"No, Miss we are just merely here to apologize" Mixz explained

"Are you sure?" Lire asked

"Yes, I'm sure and a Destined One like me never lies" Dustin said, appearing out of nowhere

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ryan asked

"Wherelse dummy?" Dustin teased Ryan

"Ok, if you try to kill us, better watch your neck!"

"Torn... is that you?" asked Maya

"Yes... I trained with him in two weeks" She then hugged him, tightly but despite the pain, he accepted him...

"YAY! Let's go inside for some pizza!" Ryan said

**Chapter finished! And Story Finished! I made this short, so don't ask for a longer one!**

**And New Story coming up... hold your horses!**

**Me: *waves hands* Bye**


End file.
